


Магическая игла

by Ms_Whiskas



Series: Пигменты и Пентаграммы [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, ОЖП - Freeform, Пирсинги, Питер Хейл - Тату артист, Питер-альфа, Полное AU, Порно, Стайлз-магическое нечто, Тату-салон, Татуировки, Фингеринг, анальный секс, без презерватива, дождитесь сладенькокого в дальнейших частях, милости зашкаливают, романтика, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-05 22:44:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4197834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_Whiskas/pseuds/Ms_Whiskas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Один…<br/>Он продавил иглу через кожу и хрящик, слыша громкий визг мальчишки.<br/>Стайлз сделал пару глубоких вздохов и начал смеяться.<br/>– Ты сукин сын, - фыркнул он, - ты сказал на три.<br/>- Я солгал</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Magic Needle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3311705) by [SushiOwl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SushiOwl/pseuds/SushiOwl). 



> Великолепная серия работ по Питеру/Стайлзу. Постараюсь не запороть, а так, наслаждайтесь

Питер просматривал товары в запасе, когда обнаружил, что у него заканчивались 14-е иглы. Сделав пометку у себя в голове, чтобы заказать их при встрече с поставщиком, он продолжил изучение своего ассортимента. За этим занятием его застал колокольчик открывающейся двери, поэтому Питер отложил в сторону недосчитанные товары, и направился в приемную встречать посетителя. 

Парень, которого он обнаружил у дверей, был одет в джинсы с порванными вставками и красные высокие Конверcы, которые носила большая часть молодежи, так что было затруднительно определить его конкретный возраст. Повернувшись спиной к Питеру, он просматривал журнал с дизайнами тату. Питер сел за стеклянный прилавок с украшениями для пирсинга и стал наблюдать за парнишкой.

\- Что-нибудь подсказать? - спросил Питер, улыбаясь, когда тот подпрыгнул от неожиданности и подтянул плечи до ушей.

Молодой человек усмехнулся и повернулся на голос, но улыбка быстро погасла, когда он увидел Питера. Оборотень увидел ярко выраженный ужас на лице юноши, когда тот вышел из тени. 

\- Какого черта ты здесь делаешь?

Скрыв удивление под маской полного безразличия, мужчина выдавил из себя дежурную улыбку.

\- Это мой салон, - ответил он приторным голосом, - Стайлз.   
\- Ты помнишь меня? - медленно произнес Стайлз, как будто бы он не был испуган, но Питеру все же удалось услышать ускорившийся пульс.  
\- Как я мог забыть? - наклонив голову, ответил Питер.  
Возможно, уже прошло довольно много времени с тех пор, когда он видел Стайлза и остальных подростков, связанных с его племянником, но он никогда не сможет забыть, как мальчишка противостоял ему над измазаной кровью Лидией. Или пульс Стайлза, когда он предложил ему укус. Стайлз всегда интересовал Питера, особенно, когда тот поджег его коктейлем Молотова. Ну, попытался. 

Питер не надолго задержался в городке после того, как он умер и воскрес. После превращения Джексона в ящерицу, он решил, что он сыт по горло Бейкон Хилс и всем тем дерьмом, что там творится. Он уже отомстил Кейт, а Дерек и так не был особо рад его обществу, поэтому он переехал на юг, в Пало Альто к его альма-матер. Там он открыл тату-салон и вернулся к своей страсти. Помимо сарказма и манипуляции, конечно. В конце концов, глубокая до костей необходимость в стае постепенно превратилась в тупую контролируемую боль. 

Стайлз просто пялился на него с открытым ртом, пока Питер не прочистил горло.

\- Так ты хочешь татуировку?   
\- Да, - медленно произнес Стайлз, прежде чем прищуриться, - Но я не уверен, что хочу, чтобы ее делал ты.   
Это задело мужчину, хотя он знал, что ему должно быть наплевать на мнение этого ребенка. Он выдержал пустой взгляд, как будто бы он не был обеспокоен этим замечанием. Вместо того, чтобы выдать свой фирменный сарказм, он повернулся, чтобы взять толстую папку, и с хлопком опустил ее на прилавок.   
\- Это то, чем я занимался с тех пор, как покинул Бейкон Хилс. 

Все еще подозрительно смотря на мужчину, Стайлз подошел к нему. Он медленно открыл папку, опуская взгляд на первую татуировку. Его брови тут же взлетели вверх, и Питер не мог отказать себе в наслаждении от триумфа. 

\- Черт возьми, - произнес Стайлз, когда просматривал страницу за страницей. Татуировки сменялись другими, без контуров, выполненные лишь мазками кисти - узкими и широкими, придавая форму татуировкам. - Они выглядят как акварельные рисунки, - выдохнул он, проводя кончиками пальцев по пластиковой обложке.   
\- Какой тип татуировки ты хочешь? - спросил Питер, глядя на тонкие пальцы Стайлза, пока тот не убрал руку с папки. Мужчина перевел взгляд на его лицо.   
\- Я не знаю, - произнес Стайлз и моргнул огромными карими глазами.   
Питер уставился на него с пустым выражением лица. - Ты издеваешься?

Стайлз, должно быть, тренировался, чтобы выглядеть таким робким, как у него получалось сейчас. – Я просто знал, что я очень хочу татуировку. Я думал, что если приду сюда, то смогу выбрать, что мне приглянется из ассортимента, - он бросил быстрый взгляд на фотографии с татуировками.

Какими-то одному Богу известными силами, Питеру удалось не закатить глаза к потолку.  
\- Я не собираюсь убеждать тебя, что первая татуировка должна иметь какой-то неведомый смысл. Куча людей набивают то, что они думают выглядит мило и красиво, и довольны своим выбором. Но у тебя должна быть хоть какая-нибудь идея, чего ты хочешь, перед тем, как идти в салон. – Он закрыл папку и положил ее обратно на полку. - А сейчас выметайся отсюда и подумай получше, – он не обратил внимания на вытянутую в протесте руку Стайлза, – Не трать мое время попросту. 

Стайлз фыркнул, скривив губы в некое подобие улыбки, - Знаешь, для того, кто имеет 100% позитивных отзывов на Yelp, ты ведешь себя как мудак со своими клиентами, - произнес он, идя к двери. 

\- Извините, у меня мягкая манера убеждать, - не остался в долгу Питер, и Стайлз просто махнул ему через плечо, выходя за дверь.

 

________________________________

На следующий день, когда Стайлз зашел в салон, Питер объяснял маленькой девочке и ее матери, что из себя представляет прокол ушей. Он кинул взгляд на Стайлза и папку в его руках, махнул на диван, и продолжил общаться с клиентами.

Девочка была просто умницей: просто сидела на столе и ела карамель, которую дал ей Питер, чтобы отвлечь от пистолета для пирсинга. Она даже не обратила внимания, когда он проткнул ей ушки и вставил маленькие гвоздики. Когда вся работа была сделана, мужчина улыбнулся ей.   
\- Все готово, - сказал он, и девочка радостно улыбнулась в ответ. Когда она увидела себя в зеркале, которое поднес к ней Питер, чтобы она оценила новые украшения, ее улыбка стала еще шире. 

\- Здорово! – сказала она, спрыгивая со стола и подбегая к матери, чтобы показать ей новые аксессуары. 

Питер взял брошюру с уходом за пирсингом и передал ее матери, после чего посмотрел вниз на девочку, – Убедись, что прокручиваешь сережки 2 раза в день, но мой перед этим руки, договорились? – девчушка кивнула, и Питер улыбнулся ей, после чего посмотрел на ее мать. – Можете поменять сережки через 8 недель. А пока на этом все.   
\- Спасибо, - ответила женщина, улыбаясь. - Сколько с меня?

Расплатившись, женщина взяла девочку за руку и повела ее на выход. Малышка помахала Питеру на прощание, и Питер помахал ей в ответ. Затем он посмотрел на Стайлза, который уставился на него с огромными глазами и раскрытым ртом.   
\- Что? – спросил Питер протягивая руку в немом жесте, требуя папку с эскизами. Стайлз дернулся вперед и передал ее оборотню.  
\- Никогда не видел, чтобы ты был так мил с кем-либо, - сказал он, засовывая руку в карман толстовки. - Я боялся, что ты ее съешь.

\- Какой бы у меня был бизнес, если бы я ел своих клиентов? – ответил Питер, открывая папку. – Более того, я предпочитаю младенцев.   
Он ехидно улыбнулся Стайлзу, получая от него недоверчивый косой взгляд,после чего перенес свое внимание на мальчишкины идеи.   
На всех листах были либо изображения, либо фотографии татуировок лисиц. В его выборе не было никакой концепции, все лисы были разнообразных форм, стилей и цветов: коричневые, оранжевые, серебристые и черные, и даже таких цветов, как синий, фиолетовый, зеленый и радужный. Татуировки были сделаны на разных частях тела: на предплечьях, плечах, груди, бедрах, и даже на пояснице. 

Питер старался вздохнуть не слишком глубоко, поднимая глаза к мальчишке, который наблюдал за ним. – Хорошо, какая твоя любимая?

Стайлз опустил взгляд на рисунки, начиная просматривать каждый. Казалось, что это его самое трудное решение, он то хмурился, то угукал себе под нос, пытаясь решить. Через какое-то время он просто бросил все рисунки на прилавок и закрыл лицо руками.  
\- Я не знаю, - произнес он, признавая поражение.   
Питер хотел закрыть лицо руками и молиться за спасение, но он просто посмотрел на парня.   
\- Мое терпение не бесконечно, - сказал он тихим голосом.   
\- Извини, - ответил Стайлз, приглушенным голосом, - Я провел всю ночь, в поисках татуировки лисы, и они все мне нравятся, но я не чувствую, что это «мое»! - он жалобно завыл и указал на распечатки.   
Питеру мальчишка напоминал щенка, который врезался в стену, потому что не успел вовремя затормозить. Он был очарователен в самом жалком смысле. Начав выпрямлять фотографии и складывать их на поверхности стола, Питер произнес, - Ты хотя бы знаешь, где ты ее хочешь?  
\- Может над бедром? – сказал Стайлз, подняв рубашку и рисуя дугу по коже чуть выше тазовой кости.

Что за пушистая «счастливая дорожка».

\- Как насчет того, чтобы я нарисовал что-то оригинальное для тебя? – предложил мужчина, притворяясь, что это будет ему только в тяжесть. Но на самом деле, он ничего не хотел больше, чем видеть на ком-то его личную марку, что-то более постоянное, чем укус или синяк.

\- Ты нарисуешь для меня татуировку? – широко распахнув глаза, спросил Стайлз.  
\- Не бесплатно, - ответил мужчина, не сумев подавить в себе желание закатить глаза.   
\- Ах, да, да. Конечно, - сказал Стайлз, потирая шею и проходясь пальцами по волосам.

\- Возвращайся в пятницу. К этому времени все будет готово, – наказал ему Питер, желая поскорее избавится от парня. У Питера возникло острое желание обнять Стайлза, которое пока что удавалось сдерживать. Надо было срочно искать выход из ситуации.   
\- Хорошо, - сказал Стайлз. Он кивнул, пару раз прошелся костяшками по столешнице и ушел. 

______________________

Питер провел остаток среды рисуя эскиз за эскизом, пока он не был доволен своей лисицей. В четверг, когда он приступил к раскраске рисунка, Стайлз опять зашел в салон. Питер выпрямился и скинул эскиз с прилавка, чтобы тот не увидел его раньше срока.

\- Я думаю, твой календарь тебе врет, - сказал он, покачивая ручку в пальцах и выразительно смотря на парня.   
\- Я здесь не для этого. Хочу сделать пирсинг. – Стайлз засунул руки в карманы и посмотрел на Питера прямым взглядом, хотя его сердце все равно сбилось с ровного ритма. – Я подумал, что хочу прочувствовать боль от пирсинга перед тем, как делать тату, понимаешь?  
\- В этот раз ты хотя бы знаешь, что хочешь проколоть? – спросил Питер с поднятой бровью. 

Стайлз не казался оскорбленным сарказмом Питера. Он захихикал и помотал головой. – Я хочу индастриал. Прочитал тонну информации про него.   
\- То есть ты знаешь, что это один из самых болезненных проколов? – спросил Питер, вытаскивая форму согласия. Под возбужденный кивок Стайлза, он предал ему ручку. – Заполни это. У тебя есть удостоверение? - В то время как Стайлз пытался вытащить его из глубин своих карманов, Питер поинтересовался у него, - Сколько тебе?   
\- Девятнадцать, - ответил тот, передавая водительские права Питеру.

Мужчина взглянул на них. Адрес на них был все еще Бейкон Хилс. – Ты в колледже? – Питер поднялся из-за прилавка. 

\- Ага, - ответил Стайлз, читая и заполняя форму. – Стендфорд**. На очном. Психология и развитие ребенка. 

Он начал отмечать соответствующие места с его инициалами. В это же время Питер пошел делать фотокопию водительских прав, размышляя, где же остальные щенки из стаи Дерека. Все они были уже взрослыми и скорее всего, сами сбежали из этого городка. Остался ли Дерек один? Питер не мог решить, заботит ли это его или нет. Он схватил права и копию, направляясь обратно в приемную.

Стайлз был уже готов ко всему, и Питер еще раз взглянул на права парня перед тем, как вернуть их его владельцу.   
\- Сюда, - сказал он, подзывая Стайлза к себе пальцем. Мужчина постучал по поверхности стола, и Стайлз запрыгнул на него, перекрестив ноги в ожидании. – Ложись. Расскажи мне о своей учебе.   
\- О, это еще что-то, - произнес Стайлз, когда он лег на поверхность стола и повертелся немного для удобства. Питер пошел мыть руки в маленькой раковине недалеко от рабочего места. – Я решил взять утренние занятия, потому что был не в своем уме. У меня психология в 8 утра , и это хорошо, что биологическое начало поведения настолько интересное, и мой профессор оказался приличным мятежником, что позволяет мне приходить к нему в пижаме, наполовину проснувшемуся с огромной чашкой кофе. 

Питеру пришлось приложить усилие, чтобы сдержать улыбку. – Что ты планируешь делать после универа? – спросил он, надевая пару фиолетовых латексных перчаток и беря пару дезинфицирующих салфеток.

\- Хочу работать с детьми, у которых ограниченные способности в обучении, – произнес Стайлз, когда Питер начал дезинфицировать внутри и снаружи ушной раковины, – Я знаю, каково это, когда твой мозг делает все, кроме того, что тебе нужно.   
\- Понятно, - сказал Питер, представляя хаотично двигающегося Стайлза с кучей таких же хаотично двигающихся детей. Он отметил маркером место прокола, открыл упаковку с иглой и повернулся к парню. Лицо того можно было запечатлеть на камеру. Питер фыркнул, - Похоже, ты не подготовил себя к некоторым деталям?  
\- Иголка просто огромна! – с огромными глазами произнес парнишка.  
\- Да не очень, - ответил Питер, подходя к столу. – Лежи смирно и поверни голову в противоположную от меня сторону.  
\- Я отключусь. Боже мой, - бурчал под нос Стайлз, крепко зажмуриваясь.   
\- Нет, все будет хорошо, - сказал Питер, беря его ухо в левую руку, – Дыши. Мы сделаем это на счет три.  
Он подождал, пока Стайлз перестанет сдерживать дыхание и начал считать, подставив иглу к помеченному месту.   
\- Один…   
Он продавил иглу через кожу и хрящик, слыша громкий визг мальчишки.

Стайлз сделал пару глубоких вздохов и засмеялся.  
– Ты сукин сын, - фыркнул он, - Ты сказал на три.  
\- Я солгал, - беспечно ответил Питер, улыбаясь ему.   
\- Это было не так больно, как я думал, - со вздохом произнес мальчик, пытаясь следить за движениями Питера краем глаза. Но больше он не напрягался.   
\- Подожди до тех пор, пока увидишь, сколько из тебя вылилось крови, - промурчал Питер, не отказывая себе в удовольствии следить за попытками Стайлза увидеть свое собственное ухо. – Я не буду обманывать тебя в этот раз. Глубоко вдохни и выдохни.   
Питер надавил на иглу для второго прокола после того, как Стайлз сделал дыхательное упражнение. В этот раз тот не произнес ни звука.   
\- Почти все готово, - сказал Питер, беря в руки саму сережку. Он продавил иглу до конца и втащил серьгу в два прокола. Закрутив шарик на открытом конце, пирсинг был готов. Он выкинул иглу в мусорку и дал парню пару бумажных полотенец. Питер вытер кровь внутри и вокруг уха Стайлза как только мог, чтобы не побеспокоить свежий прокол.   
\- У тебя будет еще немного идти кровь, - объяснил Питер , когда он махнул мальчишке, давая знак, что тот может сесть. Стянув перчатки и бросив их к игле, он взял зеркало и поднес его к Стайлзу, чтобы тот смог осмотреть новое приобретение.  
\- Мило, - сказал мальчишка благоговейным голосом, поднимая руку.   
\- Старайся не трогать ухо, пока не помыл руки, - сказал ему Питер. Он говорил это так много раз, что это произносилось уже на автомате. Стайлз тут же опустил руку. Питер забрал зеркало и повел его в приемную, на ходу рассказывая все советы по уходу.   
\- Купи раствор и протирай пирсинг два раза в день, даже если не моешься.   
\- Хорошо, - сказал Стайлз, стоя по другую сторону прилавка и проглядывая брошюру по уходу.   
\- Возьми это, - Питер отошел и взял с полки антибактериальный спрей, - После каждой промывки наноси это на ушную раковину и давай высохнуть.   
\- Хорошо, - опять сказал Стайлз перед тем, как сделать шаг назад.   
\- Ну, спасибо. Полагаю, увидимся в пятницу? – он сделал еще один шаг в сторону двери.  
\- Конечно, - ответил Питер прищурившись, - После того как ты заплатишь мне пятьдесят долларов. 

Глаза Стайлза почты выскочили из орбит перед тем, как он стукнул себя по лбу. – Черт, извини. Я не пытался убежать или что-то в этом роде. Просто забылся на секунду. 

Он полез в невероятно глубокий карман джинс за кошельком. Питер мог бы сказать многое о потенциальных моментах для… чего-либо, но воздержался. Он принял деньги, когда мальчишка протянул их ему. Десять долларов чаевых, как мило. 

\- Увидимся в пятницу, Стайлз, - сказал он, лишь губами улыбаясь ему.  
\- Конечно. Увидимся, - ответил Стайлз с искренней широкой улыбкой перед тем, как исчезнуть за дверью.  
______________________________

Шесть дней в неделю Питер открывал свой салон в 4 дня и закрывал его в 2 утра. В понедельники салон был закрыт, потому что Питер отсыпался. Обычно он просыпался в 3. 30 дня, чтобы забрать почту или проверить электронку. Салон находился в двух кварталах от его квартиры: короткая бодрящая прогулка ему была обеспечена каждый день.

Когда он подходил к рабочему месту в пятницу днем, Питер заметил кого-то сидящего у входной двери. Подойдя ближе, он совершенно не удивился, когда увидел Стайлза. Тот в наушниках читал книгу на айпаде. Питер подошел к входной двери, ожидая хоть какой-то реакции. Когда его появление осталось незамеченным, Питер пнул его бедро ногой.

Стайлз подскочил, как будто бы его ударили шокером, поднимая взгляд и вытаскивая наушники из ушей. – О, привет, я не заметил тебя. Читал.   
\- Молодчина, - протянул Питер, прежде чем он помахал рукой Стайлзу. – Отодвинься, мне надо открыть дверь.

Стайлз прижал все свои вещи к груди и поднялся на ноги, уходя с прохода. Отперев замок, Питер кинул ключи в свой карман, открыл дверь и вошел внутрь со Стайлзом на пятках. Найдя три конверта на полу, он поднял их и кинул на прилавок. Затем он пошел по кругу зала, включая освещение, оставляя Стайлза в приемной засовывать свои вещи обратно в сумку.   
У Питера было огромное желание просто посидеть за прилавком, просматривая почту, наслаждаясь этим процессом по полной, но взгляд побитой собаки по имени Стайлз ему точно не позволит это сделать. Мужчина вздохнул и отложил почту в сторону, прикидывая, когда он сможет разобраться с ней. Взяв папку со Стайлзовой татуировкой, он положил ее на прилавок. 

Стайлз почти сбивая все на своем пути поспешил к Питеру, чтобы открыть папку и взглянуть на дизайн внутри. С улыбкой на лице и распахнутыми глазами он посмотрел на эскиз.   
Лиса вытянула лапки с черными кончиками, как будто бы потягивалась. Наклонив голову, она с бумаги смотрела на Стайлза. Длинный хвост распушился над гибким телом. Черты тела животного были подчёркнуты тонкими черными мазками кисти и раскрашены в яркие красные и оранжевые цвета. 

\- Черт возьми, - выдохнул он, проводя кончиками пальцев по контуру лисицы.  
\- Нравится? – небрежно спросил Питер, как будто бы не мечтал показать свое творение Стайлзу и купаться в его похвалах. Это было бы слишком просто. 

\- Безумно, - ответил Стайлз, все еще уставившись на рисунок в задумчивости. – Это… это просто потрясающе, это то, что надо.

Питер прочистил горло, когда его Эго немного успокоилось, – Тело будет на твоем бедре, а хвост пойдет чуть выше тазовой кости. 

Он замолчал, проводя пальцем по бумаге. 

Стайлз решительно кивнул, еще шире улыбаясь, – Когда мы можем начать? – спросил он, перекатываясь с пяток на носки.   
Откидываясь назад, Питер посмотрел на часы в телефоне. – Ну, технически мы закрыты еще 20 минут, - сказал он в пустоту. 

\- Ну пожалуйста! – заскулил Стайлз, продолжая подпрыгивать от переполняющего его возбуждения. Как щенок.  
Питер смотрел на него еще тридцать секунд, ожидая, пока его возбуждение спадет, вздохнул и повернулся на стуле. – Хорошо, - сказал он, хватая рисунок и направляясь в заднюю часть салона со Стайлзом, почти наступающим на пятки. Как знал, что такое и произойдет, поэтому он уже сделал трафарет. Питер вообще не был уверен, что Стайлз умеет ждать. 

\- Снимай рубашку, - поручил Питер и взял тонкую бумагу со свежим эскизом татуировки. Он наблюдал, как Стайлз почти вырывает пуговицы с мясом. Он аккуратно приложил трафарет на кожу Стайлза и тщательно перенес чернила. Отлепив бумагу, он улыбнулся.   
\- Иди, посмотри.   
Он указал на большое зеркало на стене. Стайлз чуть ли не в припрыжку побежал к нему. Он закусил губу и начал усердно осматривать рисунок, переведенный на его тело.   
\- Все круто, - сказал он, поворачиваясь к Питеру с широким оскалом.   
\- Хорошо, забирайся на стол. – скомандовал мужчина и пошел мыть руки. 

Мальчишка вскочил на стол и лег, ожидая дальнейших указаний. Питер был поражен дискомфортной мыслью: в течении нескольких дней он перестал раздражаться от присутствия Стайла и даже получал какое-то удовольствие от этого. Тихо вздохнув, он смыл мыло с рук.   
\- Как твой пирсинг? – спросил Питер и натянул перчатки. Он начал наполнять небольшие чашечки разными цветами чернил, от черного до всех оттенков желтого, оранжевого и красного. 

\- Нормально. Мне пришлось приучить себя не крутить его. У меня вышло только после пятидесятого раза, - ответил Стайлз, наблюдая за мужчиной. 

\- Он должен перестать болеть примерно через неделю, - ответил Питер, ногой цепляя свой стул и подкатывая его к столу. Выставив все чашечки с разными цветами в удобной ему последовательности, он проверил тату-пистолет и пододвинул ближе педаль. Вставив иглу, Питер проверил скорость машинки. 

Стайлз дернулся от резкого звука машинки, и нервно прокомментировал, - Она гораздо громче, чем я думал.   
\- Ты привыкнешь, - произнес Питер и опустил иглу в черную краску и набирая ее в резервуар. Он положил руку на бедро Стайлза, наблюдая как тот затаил дыханье. – Дыши Стайлз, будет лишь немного больно.  
Он опустил взгляд на лицо Стайлза, который внутреннее весь сжался.   
\- Я начну здесь, - предупредил он Стайлза, дотрагиваясь до части хвоста. Он не пытался успокоить мальчишку, просто показывал свои действия. – Дыши, - сказал он опять, поднимая машинку. Он поднес иглу к коже, делая небольшую линию, затем отодвинул ее, глядя на лицо Стайлза.  
\- Ну как?  
Стайлз моргнул, смотря на потолок. - Хм, - в конце концов сказал он, опуская глаза к Питеру, - Это было не больно. Не хуже кошачьей царапины.   
\- Ну что я говорил, - фыркнув, произнес Питер.

Улыбаясь, Стайлз снова закрыл глаза, глубоко вдыхая и выдыхая.   
\- Знаешь, Скотт хотел сделать тату, и я пошел с ним, – выдохнул он, - я отключился. 

Губы Питера выгнулись в улыбке.   
\- Почему-то я очень хорошо себе это представляю.  
Он начал работать над более сложными линиями. - Так Скотт сделал тату?  
\- Ага, и она сошла через десять минут.  
Как очевидно. – Это и печально, и смешно в одно и то же время.  
Стайлз фыркнул. - Это было смешно до того, как мы узнали про услуги Дерека.   
\- О боги, только не говори, что Скотт прошел через это? – Стайлз ощутимо вздрогнул от воспоминаний, что Питеру пришлось убрать иглу с кожи.   
– Это была проверка моих сил: отключусь ли я или нет, когда Дерек вытащил тот баллон.   
\- Звучит пугающе, - сказал Питер, продолжая работу над контуром. – Итак, как поживает мой любимый племянник? – спросил он, когда начал работу над телом лисы. – Как Бейкон Хилс в целом? Какие-нибудь сверхъестественные события, о которых я должен знать?  
\- Тебя это и вправду волнует?  
-Не особо, - ответил Питер, нацепив маску беспечности, отстаивая свою вечную репутацию бездушного ублюдка. Его иногда беспокоило, что никогда не получит письмо о том, что Дерек был растерзан оборотнем тигром или съеден людоедом. Он тайно беспокоился за семью, но ни на секунду не показывал этого. – Я всего лишь хочу отвлечь тебя от боли.   
\- Оу, ну ладно, - ответил мальчишка перед тем как прочистить горло.  
\- Ну, мы столкнулись с несколькими ребятами с тех пор, как ты уехал. Например со сборищем орущих вампиров, с парочкой фей, которые устанавливали свои стоянки прямо посреди заповедника, и, ох, зомби. Да, было весело, – сарказм Стайлза мог соревноваться с Питеровским, - и мои любимчики - стая альф. 

Питер поднял голову, - Стая альф? Это то, о чем я думаю?   
\- Да, стая полностью состоящая из альф. 

Питер нахмурился, пытаясь представить это в голове, но сам мозг бунтовал против такой идеи. – Как они вообще сосуществовали? Динамика полностью ужасает. 

\- Я не знаю, чувак. Эта было группа альф, которые замочили свои стаи и эмиссаров, и объединились под началом чувака, которого звали Девкалион.   
\- Это имя я узнаю, - пробурчал Питер, поднимая брови, когда он заполнил толстую черную линию.   
\- Просто Королева драмы. Вы бы были друзьями не разлей вода,- произнес Стайлз с небольшой насмешкой.   
\- Грубо, - сухо ответил мужчина.  
\- Да не очень. Он звал себя Смерть, Разрушитель Миров и Демонический Волк. 

Это заставило Питера рассмеяться, - Звучит, как будто он фанат Бхагавадгита.  
\- Или Дж. Роберта Оппенгеймера, - кивком поддержал мысль Стайлз.   
\- Только настоящий Нарцисс будет сравнивать себя с атомным взрывом, - Питер был почти впечатлен.   
\- Только было не всегда смешно. Альфы схватили Эрику и Бойда, и мы еле-еле вытащили их с того света. Мы даже спасли младшую сестру Дерека, о которой мы даже не знали. Я говорю «мы», но они оставили меня сидеть на месте, потому что я человек, и все в этом духе. 

Едва услышав последнее предложение, разум Питера мог зафиксироваться только на одном.   
\- Кора жива? – спросил он пустым недоверчивым голосом. Он оплакивал ее смерть наряду со смертью Талии, его шурина и родителей, нескольких двоюродных братьев и… Лоры. Он пил бурбон с аконитом, пока не переставало болеть сердце. Это был единственный механизм выживания в этом пустом для него мире.   
\- Да, - ответил Стайлз, не подозревая о переживаниях Питера, не видя его лица, - Она была в Бразилии или где-то там. Без понятия. Она не очень разговорчивая. Прямо как Дерек. 

Кора раньше была просто солнышком, не такой разбитой и замкнутой как Дерек. Но это было перед пожаром. Раньше и Дерек был более открытым и отзывчивым, если сравнивать с настоящим временем. И Питер не всегда пускал в бой сарказм. Не желая отвечать мальчишке, мужчина просто промолчал. 

\- Большинство альф покинуло Бейкон Хилс после большой бойни в ночь лунного затмения, – продолжил Стайлз, после чего повернул голову. – Ох, угадай, кто сейчас альфа? – он улыбнулся и, не давая Питеру и слова вставить, выпалил, - Мой бро, Скотти. 

Питеру пришлось выключить машинку и выпрямиться для того, чтобы обработать эту информацию у себя в голове. Скотт убийца? – Чью силу он забрал?

На лице мальчишки появилась гордая улыбка, - Ничью. Он истинный альфа.

Питер задержал дыхание и поднял уголки губ в предполагаемой улыбке. – Ну конечно. 

Он поднял машинку и продолжил заполнять полосы на коже. Контур был почти закончен.

\- Да, так что в стае две альфы, и это… работает, более или менее. Стая функционирует намного лучше, чем с одним альфой. У всех все отлично. Скотт и Элиссон недавно отпраздновали свою трехлетнюю годовщину. Лидия в MIT***. И похоже она оказалась банши. Мы почти уверены, это твоя вина.

Хмыкнув, Питер поднял взгляд на парня, - Я знал, что у нее иммунитет по какой-то причине. Укус должно быть разблокировал ее силы, – Его взгляд вернулся к работе, - Вы все должны благодарить меня. 

\- Ох, закрой рот, - сказал Стайлз, на что Питер просто улыбнулся.

После того, как он закончил с черным контуром, Питер сел и посмотрел на татуировку. – Сейчас все выглядит хорошо, – сказал он, после чего вытер остатки краски и крови. – Сейчас будем разукрашивать. Тебе нужен перерыв?   
Стайлз поднял локоть, смотря на лису в то время, когда Питер менял иглы и краски. Пока что это был плоский контур, но скоро он заиграет яркими цветами и пигментами, которые Питер нанесет на кожу.

\- Нет, я в порядке. – сказал Стайлз, откидываясь назад и закидывая руку на голову. 

Питер начал заполнять татуировку мазками оранжевого и красного, придавая рисунку объем и естественность. Парень не подавал никаких болезненных звуков в начале, продолжая болтать о друзьях и о времени, когда им пришлось выгонять вендиго из города. Но потом внезапно замолчал, что заставило мужчину отвлечься от работы, чтобы проверить того. Лицо парня было искажено болью.  
\- Ты в порядке? – спросил Питер, убирая машинку с кожи Стайлза. 

Стайлз резко выдохнул через нос. - Ага, - сказал он, процеживая слова через сжатые зубы.

\- Может быть устроим перерыв?   
\- А можно? – почти захныкал Стайлз. – Всего на минутку. Разукрашивание намного больнее, нежели контур.   
Сделав несколько глубоких вдохов, он тихо произнёс, - Наверное, я худший клиент.  
\- Это вряд ли, - ответил Питер, когда выпрямился и положил тату-пистолет на стол. – Ты не орешь, как будто бы скоро копыта откинешь. И ты не отключался.   
\- У тебя кто-то терял сознание?  
\- Пару человек. Иногда клиент так долго терпит боль, что потом отрубается. Это потому что падает кровяное давление, – В глазах Стайлза были искорки заинтересованности, поэтому мужчина продолжил. – Два года назад мужчина пришел ко мне в салон. Он был просто огромный, под два метра, мускулы на мускулах. Сказал, что хочет сделать свою первую татуировку и дал мне довольно обычный симметричный племенной узор. Я поинтересовался, где он хочет сделать тату, а он снял шляпу и провел рукой по лысине. 

Ужас, который читался на лице Стайлза, заставил Питера улыбнуться.   
\- Да, помимо век, скальп считается наиболее болезненным местом для тату. Там нет жировой прослойки, нет мышц, только кость. – Мужчина вспомнил свои усилия, чтобы отговорить клиента от места татуировки, но не препятствовал, когда клиент отчаянно хотел сделать ее на своем скальпе. Питер знал, что мужчина скоро пожалеет о своем упрямстве.   
-Он был в порядке, пока я делал контур. Даже не морщился, не двигался и не произносил ни звука. Но потом я начал заполнять внутреннюю часть со множеством тонких линий. Через четыре часа я уже закончил половину, когда он вдруг перестает шуметь и ругаться. Я смотрю: у него глаза закатились, и руки дрожат. Стоит ли говорить, что я не продолжил с ним работу. 

\- С ним все в порядке? – искренне беспокоясь, спросил мальчишка. 

Питер никогда не понимал обеспокоенность за людей, которые не были частью твоей жизни.   
\- Он очнулся примерно через 10 минут, - ответил мужчина с ухмылкой. – Я дал ему апельсиновый сок и шоколадку, поэтому с ним все отлично.   
Улыбка всплыла на лице Стйлза, - Это был твой обед, что ли?   
\- Нет, я всегда держу немного шоколада и сока для детей, если случится примерно такая же ситуация, – ответил Питер, указывая над головой парня на мини холодильник, прикрепленный на стене в углу рядом с корзиной миниатюрных шоколадных батончиков.   
Стайлз повернул голову назад, чтобы посмотреть на указанное, в то время предоставляя Питеру для обзора длинную изящную шейную линию. Питер уже давно принял свои маленькие извращенские фетиши. Он был оборотнем, в конце концов.   
\- Да, это довольно умно, - подал голос Стайлз, как будто бы не доверял мужчине полностью, за что еще больше начинал нравится Питеру.   
\- Что я могу сказать? Я отличный парень, – сказал оборотень с обольстительной улыбкой, за что Стайлз уставился на него, всем видом показывая, что он не поведется на это еще раз.   
\- Как ты себя чувствуешь? - спросил он, тыкая парня в бок.  
\- О, да, - ответил мальчишка, выглядя, как будто бы он забыл, что они делают, - Все в порядке, я готов продолжить. – он откинулся на спину и расслабился. 

\- Отлично, – сказал Питер, поднимая тату пистолет и опуская его в краску. 

Стайлз снова замолчал, шумно дыша через нос. Он двигал пальцами руки перед тем, как сбросить ее вниз и начать со всей силы сжимать ладонь в кулак. Он повторил это движение несколько раз, как будто бы сжимал невидимый стресс-мячик. 

Питер наблюдал за этим в течении нескольких секунд, прежде чем он взял машинку в другую руку и схватил кулак Стайлза свободной рукой, опуская его ладонь себе на колено. – Сжимай так сильно, как хочешь, – сказал он, и парнишка бросил на него удивленный взгляд, кивая.

Чувство, когда пальцы мальчишки впивались в его бедро, пока он работал над последним штрихами, не было таким уж отвлекающим, как он предполагал. Это было больше похоже на массаж. Что больше привлекало его внимание, это лицо Стайлза с влажным ртом от постоянных облизываний юрким языком, резкое дыхание и капельки слез в уголках глаз. Какое же лицо будет у него оттраханного, если уже сейчас оно было довольно соблазнительное?

Через некоторое время Питер откинулся, чтобы осмотреть свою работу.   
\- Готово, – произнес он, откладывая машинку и беря бутылку с раствором воды и жидкого мыла. Он щедро распрыскал ее по татуировке.  
Стайлз дернулся от неожиданности и засмеялся,– Холодная!  
Питер усмехнулся и вытер татуировку от крови и остатков чернил.   
\- Можешь посмотреть, – сказал он, повернувшись к своему столу, чтобы начать собирать все приборы и материалы. Краем глаза он наблюдал, как Стайлз спрыгнул со стола и подбежал к зеркалу, подняв руку над головой.   
-Боже мой, Питер! – сказал Стайлз, оборачиваясь к нему с сияющим лицом. – Она офигенная!

Теплое чувство расцвело в груди Питера. Так случалось всегда, когда клиенту нравилась его оригинальная работа. Это было очень приятно. – Я рад, что тебе нравится. – сказал он, будучи на 100% честным в этот раз. Затем подозвал Стайлза пальцем, – Дай мне перевязать тебя. 

Пока Питер перевязывал свежую татуировку, он объяснял, как ухаживать за ней. Не мочить. Промывать два или три раза в день с антибактериальным мылом. Не чесать. Шлепать, если чешется. Не использовать скраб, чтобы снять кожу, которая будет шелушиться возле рисунка на третий - четвертый день. Пытаться держать татуировку все время покрытую заживляющей мазью. Питер отошел и дал ему тюбик Аквафора для начала.   
Стайлз взял его и положил в сумку, затем захватил свою футболку и натянул ее на себя.   
– Так почему у тебя нет татуировок? – спросил он, когда рылся в рюкзаке.  
\- У меня не сложилось с огнем. – ответил Питер, стягивая перчатки.   
\- А пирсинг?   
Питер был немного подозрительным к любопытству Стайлза, но он был подозрительным ко всему, о чем вообще разговор. – У меня есть один, – загадочно произнес он.  
\- Где?  
Губы Питера медленно расползлись в улыбке, – Догадайся.  
Стайлз моргнул янтарными глазами, и его взгляд упал на промежность Питера, – Оу.  
Улыбка Питера превратилась в хищную ухмылку, когда лицо и уши Стайлза побагровели.  
– Очень смешно. – пробурчал мальчишка.  
Прочистив горло, парень протянул толстую пачку наличных. – С-Сколько я должен тебе? – спросил он, встречаясь с Питером взглядом и краснея еще больше.

Мужчина подумал, что Стайлз ему нравится, поэтому он даст ему скидку. 

После оплаты, включая приличные чаевые, Стайлз закинул на плечо рюкзак и пошел к двери. Он остановился на выходе и оглянулся через плечо, приторно улыбаясь.   
\- Спасибо еще раз, – сказал он с кивком, после чего вышел из салона.  
\- До скорого, Стайлз, – сказал Питер в пустоту. У него была уверенность, что это последний раз, когда он видит мальчишку.

Как же он ошибался.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Мда... Эта часть заняла у меня слишком много времени... Принимаю все шишки. Мы медленно подходим к сладенькому.

Если бы Питеру предложили набить себе татуировку, он бы выбрал рукав. Интересно наблюдать, как чья-то рука становится чем-то совершенно другим. Питер специализировался на ярких цветах, чтобы его работу можно было увидеть издалека. В его арсенале были целые джунгли с животными, драконы и рыбки кои, рукав из фруктов, много плетеных узоров и другое.  
Рукав, над которым он работал сегодня, был из тематики «Алиса в Стране Чудес» для молодой женщины. Она пришла к нему неделю назад, чтобы согласовать некоторые идеи, выражая свою заинтересованность в акварельном стиле, чему Питер был рад, потому что это был его любимый стиль. Сегодня она сразу заявила, что хочет сделать все по максимуму.  
Поэтому в час ночи Питер все еще набивал рукав, а клиентка сидела как скала. Девушка – студентка - была вся в пирсинге и говорила нон-стоп в течении примерно шести часов, после чего просто уронила голову на подголовник, перейдя в медитативное состояние. Питер продолжал слушать ее в пол уха, впечатленный ее мерным сердцебиением. Было бы у него побольше таких клиентов. Ничто так не раздражало, как упаковка чернил в кожу конвульсивного тела.   
После девяти часов работы у Питера начало развиваться косоглазие. Он точно будет видеть эту татуировку в своих снах. Его задница онемела после 5 часов непрерывной работы. Но конец уже был близок, поэтому он собрал последние силы, чтобы сконцентрироваться.  
Поэтому, конечно же, так неожиданно распахнувшиеся дверь салона и последующий звон колокольчика сбили Питера с его ритма. Он моргнул и выпрямился, чувствуя возрастающее раздражение и зарождающееся проклятие. Кто, черт возьми, входит в практически закрытый тату салон?  
Питер посмотрел на вошедшего и вздохнул. Конечно же, Стайлз.   
\- Питееееер! – проскулил щенок, спотыкаясь о порог.  
-О боже, - простонал Питер, вставая. – Я сейчас вернусь, дорогая, - сказал он своей клиенте, у которой на лице был полный дзен. Когда он перешел приемную, запах алкоголя сразу ударил в чувствительный нос оборотня. 

Лицо Стайлза было покрасневшим, глаза остекленевшими и сбитыми с фокуса.   
\- Я хочу набить «Скотт и Эллисон Навсегда» на груди, - сказал он, проводя пальцем по груди, - с цветами, сердцами и остальным дерьмом.  
Питер поднял бровь, - Нет, ты этого не хочешь.  
\- Да, хочуууу, - настаивал Стайлз, покачиваясь как матрешка и хватая мужчину за плечо.  
\- Они только что обручились, и я ооооочень за них рад! Я хочу, чтобы они знали, что я люблю их. И вообще, это свободная страна!  
Оборотень уже думал задушить мальчишку, потому что тот дышал ему алкогольными парами прямо в лицо, и это было не самым приятным запахом в мире. Но Питер начал жизнь с нового листа после своего воскрешения, поэтому пытался не убивать людей, даже если они этого заслужили. Во всяком случае сейчас у него был свидетель, поэтому так просто от наказания уйти бы не удалось.

Стайлз снова качнулся и прошел несколько шагов прямо и упал в кресло. Питер уже понял, что эта маленькая заноза в заднице уходить не собирается.   
\- Хорошо, хорошо, - сказал мужчина, и Стайлз моргнул своими огромными глазами, - но я сейчас работаю с другим клиентом, - Питер не слишком аккуратно поднял Стайлза с кресла и быстро повел его к дивану в удаленном углу, подальше от девушки.  
\- Подожди здесь.  
Он разберется с этим сосунком, когда салон закроется, и у Стайлза не будет иного выхода, кроме как идти домой отсыпаться.   
\- Этот мяяягкий, - пробурчал со смешком Стайлз, и Питер закатил глаза, отказываясь признавать это милым.   
Когда он вернулся к креслу с клиенкой, он стянул перчатки, потому что они практически были наполнены потом, и натянул новую пару. Питер поднял машинку и снова попытался сосредоточится, но чертов Стайл стонал и охал каждую секунду.   
-Если ты блеванешь в моем салоне, я буду последним, кого ты увидишь в своей жизни, - сказал Питер, достаточно громко, чтобы мальчишка его услышал.  
Клиентка начала тихо посмеиваться. - Ваш друг? – спросила она с закрытыми глазами.   
\- Больше надоедающий знакомый, - ответил Питер, качая головой.   
После тридцати минут Питер положил машинку и размял руку.  
\- Ну, закончим на сегодня, - сказал он, и начал протирать татуировку зеленым мылом, чтобы смыть остатки краски и крови. Он почти закончил рисунок. Больше двух третьих татуировки были сделаны, поэтому оставалось совсем немного: только закончить образ на запястье и на тыльной стороне руки.   
Клиентка села и начала осматривать руку, поворачивая ее так и этак, расплываясь в улыбке.   
\- Выглядит очень круто уже сейчас. Когда я смогу прийти на второй сеанс?  
\- Было бы неплохо подождать хотя бы месяц, чтобы кожа зажила, - сказал он, размазывая заживляющую мазь по коже.   
\- Отлично, - ответила девушка, пока мужчина перевязывал руку, после чего она спрыгнула с кресла на пол. Они назначили дату следующего сеанса, после чего распрощались. 

Питер собирал свою стойку с приборами и красками, совершенно не желая разбираться с алкогольной задницей Стилински. Если Стайлз будет сопротивляться, пока Питер будет выкидывать его тушку из салона, мужчина может «случайно» пихнуть его под машину. Это будет чистым недоразумением.   
Он поднялся и пошел в приемную, обходя стойку и собираясь вытащить Стайлза за шкирку. Но он увидел не пьяного в стельку студента, требующего самую худшую в мире татуировку, а мирно спящего мальчишку. Мужчина устало вздохнул, вспоминая, что он такого сделал, чтобы заслужить такую карму. Он не мог припомнить ничего ужасного. Совершенно.   
\- Стайлз, - громко сказал мужчина, тряса плечо парня, но мальчишка пробормотал что-то, даже не просыпаясь. Питер закатил глаза и понял, что ему как-то надо добросить парня до его общежития. Он не мог оставить его в салоне. Парень как маленький щенок был способен уничтожить всё, к чему прикасался. К сожалению, мужчина не мог бросить его на обочине, его быстро обчистят бездомные.  
Исследования кошелька Стайлза не прояснило ни адреса, ни номера его общежития, так что у Питера оставался только один вариант: свой дом. После некоторых раздумий, мужчина решил понести Стайлза как невесту, а не вниз головой. Если бы он перебросил его через плечо, сдавливание живота могло побудить рвоту. Питер не собирался с этим возиться. Он только купил эти штаны.  
Это было красочное зрелище полное приглушенных проклятий по поводу вытаскиваний Стайлза за дверь и ее закрытия.   
Дорога до квартиры прошла без происшествий, в основном из-за раннего часа, чему Питер был неимоверно рад. Его бы прожигали взглядами, видя отключенного подростка на плече. Абсурдность ситуации достигла предела, когда Питер поднимался на лифте с забавной песенкой, звучащей из динамиков, под аккомпанемент храпящего под ухом Стайлза. Чтобы попасть в квартиру требовалось быстрое жонглирование телом подростка. Когда мужчина оказался внутри, он бесцеремонно сбросил Стайлза на диван. Питер подавил в себе чувство жалости, кинув поверх бессознательного тела покрывало. Он слишком устал, чтобы возиться с ним. Оставив Стайлза, он направился в свою кровать. 

______________________

 

Когда Питер проснулся и попытался разлепить глаза, было около 10 утра. Солнце проглядывало сквозь зашторенные окна. Поборов себя, он встал с кровати и пошел в ванную. После пробуждающего душа оборотень встал голым перед шкафом, решая остановить свой выбор одежды на одном комплекте из футболки с острым вырезом и джинсах.   
Стайлз все еще смотрел свои сны, когда мужчина вошел в гостиную, поэтому решил закрыть дверь в спальню с особым усилием, притворяясь, что жутко удивлен, когда мальчишка подпрыгнул на диване и почти упал с него.   
\- Что происходит? – промямлил Стайлз, осматриваясь и потеряно моргая.   
\- Так ты жив, - сказал Питер, за что парень практически убил его взглядом. – Я был почти уверен, что ты подавишься своей рвотой, пока спишь.  
Стайлз же в ответ начал осматриваться вокруг.  
\- Где я?  
\- У меня дома, - ответил мужчина, направляясь на кухню, - Ты отключился в салоне, и я не мог оставить тебя там. Я бы оставил тебя на территории твоего универа, если бы у меня был адрес.   
\- Оу, - произнес мальчишка, нахмурившись, - Подожди, я был у тебя в салоне?  
\- Ты не помнишь, как страстно требовал набить на груди «Скотт и Эллисон Навсегда»? – спросил Питер, притворяясь невинным, хотя скрыть удовольствие от быстро вылезших на лоб глаз Стайлза не особо удалось.  
\- Что? – Стайлз пронзительно крикнул, быстро оттягивая воротник рубашки и смотря на свою грудь, - Ты не…!  
Питер громко засмеялся, - Нет, я не сделал тебе татуировку, хотя ты был очень настойчив. Я не настолько идиот.  
Стайлз выглядел слишком облегченным, чтобы злиться на Питера за эту шутку. Отпустив воротник, он начал осматривать комнату. - Здесь не хватает человеческих черепов и чанов с кровью.   
\- Я что, один из существ ночи Брема Стокера, по твоему? Их степень мрачности не подойдет к этому дизайну. Кроме того, ты еще не видел спальню. Мои постельные принадлежности сделаны из человеческой кожи, - быстро ответил Питер, кидая ухмылку Стайлзу, на что тот лишь фыркнул.   
\- Яичница? – мимоходом предложил Питер.  
Мужчина прошел на кухню не ожидая ответа, потому что если эта алкогольная задница проснулась в доме Питера, она будет есть то, что приготовил Питер, черт возьми.   
Стайлзу было необходимо много цестина, так что Питер приготовил ему щедрую порцию яичницы. Взяв одну тарелку, он поставил ее выше на руку, чтобы взять еще и стакан воды для парня. ( К сожалению, у него не было никаких газированных напитков.) Пройдя в гостиную, он чуть не уронил все на пол после того, что он там увидел.   
За то короткое время, пока Питер делал завтрак, Стайлз, по-видимому, нашел одну из самых ценных вещей в его доме. В сундуке возле одного из книжных шкафов лежали книги, которым было много веков. Он собрал большую коллекцию из них перед пожаром, и сейчас потихоньку восстанавливал ее. Пока что у него был один том его семьи, сохранившийся с 18 века, который стоил ему руки, ноги и долгих месяцев поисков. И в данный момент этот артефакт лежал у мальчишки на коленях, как будто бы у того были на это все права.   
\- Нет, конечно же ты можешь пройтись по всем моим вещам, - невозмутимо сказал Питер и поставил тарелки с яичницей на столике, после чего встал и скрестил руки на груди.   
Стайлз даже не взглянул на него.  
\- Книга просто зашибенная, - выдохнул он, выглядя изумленным. – Она состоит из заклинаний или чего-то в этом роде. Это про защиту дома от нежеланных посетителей. Звучит гораздо более эффективней, чем круг из рябины.  
Это заявление сильно потрясло Питера. С полными недоверия глазами он посмотрел на парня.   
Мужчина смотрел на Стайлза в тишине достаточно долго, что тот наконец-то поднял взгляд.  
\- Что?  
-Ты можешь прочитать, что там написано? – спросил Питер поднятыми почти что у волос бровями.   
\- Да, - ответил Стайлз и моргнул глазами, фокусируясь на мужчине, - А ты не можешь?  
Помотав головой, Питер медленно приблизился и посмотрел на довольно старые, но до сих пор живые символы, охватывающие страницы. Он не мог сложить один и один чтобы получить два.   
\- Это написано на раннем руническом алфавите, - на него был устремлен непонимающий взгляд, - Латинизированные древне нормандские руны, если быть точным.  
\- Чтооооо? – спросил Стайлз, глядя обратно в книгу.  
\- Существует огромное количество экспертов, которые знают этот язык и диалект, но никто не смог расшифровать, что здесь написано. Это просто выглядело, как полный бред для них, - он попытался вспомнить историю, которую рассказывал предыдущий владелец книги, и которую он пропустил мимо ушей, так как все его внимание было устремлено на рукопись. Но одну вещь он помнил точно. – Руны постоянно меняются.  
\- Ты прикалываешься надо мной? – спросил Стайлз, пялясь в книгу, - Выглядит как английский. Синтаксис немного устаревший, но полностью читаемый.   
\- Я не практикую именную ложь до завтрака, - сказал Питер, не особо удивляясь, что парень не верил ему, учитывая все истории с его обманом. Он сел рядом со Стайлзом, кидая на него серьезный взгляд.   
\- Книга была написана ведьмой из Пенсильвании, когда С.Ш.А. были еще только колониями. Можно с уверенностью предположить, что она заколдовала книгу, чтобы только ее родственники могли ее прочесть.   
\- Что ты говоришь? – мягко спросил мальчишка, проводя ладонью по странице.  
Питер наблюдал, как древние руны дрожат под пальцами Стайлза.  
-Я говорю, что по моему предположению, только люди с магией в крови могут прочесть эту книгу.   
Стайлз поднял свои миндалевидные карие глаза вверх на Питера, как будто весь его привычный мир становился с ног на голову. – Ты волшебник, Стайлз.  
Мальчишка затих буквально на два удара сердца, после чего разразился в громком удивленном хохоте, прерываемого на хихиканье, упал на бок, потирая лицо дрожащими руками.   
\- Ой, О мой Бог, ты не мог с-сказать это! – проскрипел он через пальцы.  
Мужчина улыбнулся ему, - Первое, что я сделал, когда вернулся к жизни – просмотрел всего Гарри Поттера, - заметил он, не стесняясь ни секунды. Он наклонился вперед и поднял одну из тарелок с яичницей. – А теперь ешь свой завтрак. 

Продолжая хихикать, Стайлз сел и взял свою тарелку. - Спасибо, - сказал он с мягкой улыбкой, беря в руки вилку.   
\- Не за что, - ответил ему Питер, чувствуя тепло в груди, и они начали есть в уютной тишине.   
После завтрака, парень ушел в книгу, а Питер взял свой ноутбук перед тем, как пересесть в кресло. У них еще было время перед работой, поэтому он просто бездумно шарил в сети. В итоге, он просматривал тату-машинки на Амазоне. Вышла новая модель Tony Urbanek, которая ему и приглянулась, но нужна ли она ему? У него было двенадцать машинок. Но он хотел и эту. Его палец завис над кнопкой «Добавить в корзину», когда застыл в борьбе с самим собой.   
В конечном итоге его размышления прервал Стайлз, - У меня тест через пол часа, - грустно сказал он, прижимая книгу к груди. – Могу ли я ее взять?  
Питер закрыл ноутбук.   
\- Нет. Она бесценна и единственная в своем роде, – сказал он, - Я не позволю разводам кофе из Старбакса и еде из кафетерия появиться на этих многовековых страницах.  
Стайлз выглядел еще более подавленным после его слов, как будто бы ему сказали, что ему нельзя идти в Диснейленд, а его День Рождения отменили.   
Глубоко вздохнув и думая, как же он докатился до того, чтобы ему пришлось решать такие проблемы, Питер поднялся и мягко забрал книгу из рук мальчишки.   
\- Ты можешь вернутся и почитать ее здесь в любой момент, - сказал он, принимая тот факт, что уже никогда не избавится от Стайлза. К удивлению, с этим было не так уж трудно смириться.   
Счастье сразу расцвело на лице мальчишки, подсвечивая кожу и раскрашивая щеки в мягкий румянец, - Правда?  
\- Я предлагаю.  
\- Спасибо, Питер, - сказал Стайлз, кусая нижнюю губу, когда его улыбка почти что разрывала его лицо пополам. 

Когда Стайлз направился к двери, они сопоставили свои расписания. У парня обычно были утренние пары, но он мог приходить в салон после них. Питер согласился приносить книгу на рабочее место и позволять Стайлзу читать ее, пока сам он работает. Кроме этого мальчишка будет приходить к нему в квартиру по понедельникам в его выходной. Питер все равно будет спать целый день. Так что Стайлз должен быть в порядке.   
Когда мальчишка ушел, Питер вздохнул и посмотрел на рукопись.  
\- Во что я себя втягиваю?

____________________

Когда Стайлз патрулировал вход в тату-салон перед открытием, Питер бросил в него кое-что. Ключ пролетел сквозь неуклюже подставленные руки, ударил парня в грудь и со звоном упал на землю. Стайлз наклонился и поднял его, выпрямляясь и крутя ключ у себя в руках.

\- Ключ? – спросил он, хмурясь в недоумении.   
\- От моей квартиры, - проинформировал его Питер, и Стайлз моргнул огромными глазами, - Я не собираюсь просыпаться в понедельник утром, чтобы открыть тебе дверь, а потом идти обратно спать, - сказал он совершенно обычным тоном, как будто бы не приглашал Стайлза в свою жизнь в самый уязвимый момент. Конечно, это было пугающе, учитывая, что парень был словно котенок в первые моменты своей жизни.   
\- Оу, - сказал мальчишка, явно пытаясь подобрать соответствующие слова, - Круто.  
Питер наблюдал, как он погладил ключ своими длинными пальцами, и сжал зубы. Эти пальцы не должны быть такими завораживающими. Он прочистил горло.   
\- Я положил книгу туда, - сказал мужчина, указывая на стол, который был встроен в стену. У него в салоне было 2 стола, так что этот стоял практически заброшенным.   
\- О, замечательно, - произнес Стайлз, обходя прилавок и направляясь прямо к столу, снимая на ходу рюкзак, - Я едва мог спать вчера, был слишком взвинчен.   
-Уверен, твои пары были одним удовольствием, - заметил Питер, когда вернулся к своему телефону.   
\- Могу я спросить кое-что?   
Мужчина посмотрел через плечо на пялящегося на него мальчишку.  
\- Ты можешь спросить, но я не гарантирую, что отвечу, - ответил Питер, готовясь к личному вопросу.   
\- Как ты попал в тату индустрию?   
Ох, это было еще не так плохо.   
\- Я всегда был заинтересован в этой профессии, но я не начинал работать в салоне пока мне не стало столько же, сколько и тебе сейчас, и я был на первом курсе универа, - начал Питер.  
\- Где ты учился? – спросил Стайлз, наклоняя голову, как заинтересованный щенок.   
\- В Стэнфорде, как и ты, - ответил Питер, и мальчишка удивленно моргнул, выдавая тихое «Ох!».  
\- В начале, я был просто мальчиком на побегушках, в чьи обязанности входили уборка и распределение уда по пакетам. На первую годовщину мой наставник подарил мне мою первую машинку, - он кивнул на машинку на столе, - После этого я зарабатывал на татуировках, чтобы оплатить учебу. 

\- Круто, - сказал мальчишка честно, не насмехаясь над мужчиной.   
\- То есть ты делаешь татуировки и пирсинги. Ты пробовал шрамирование?  
Питер помотал головой, - Не заинтересован.   
\- Правда? – спросил парень, - Я думал, это должно входить в твой список умений.   
\- В том то и дело, оно там есть, - Питер облизнул свои губы, когда лицо Стайлза застыло в недоуменном выражении.   
\- Я очень чувствителен к запаху крови. Я в норме, когда ее немного, как от тату. В пирсинге тоже минимальное кровотечение. Но я не думаю, что смог бы сдержать свои инстинкты во время того, как резал бы кого-то, - вздохнул он и выдержал взгляд мальчишки, - Скорее всего, я бы разорвал клиента на части.   
В начале Стайлз смотрел на него испуганными распахнутыми глазами, и Питер не винил его. Но потом его выражение смягчилось во что-то, что Питер уже не мог прочесть. Это не был жалостливый взгляд, из-за которого Питер хотел бы выпустить ему кровь. Однако, это самое выражение все же смутило его, поэтому мужчина предпочел отвернуться и притвориться, как будто бы мальчишки здесь нет.   
Это было не так уж трудно, потому что Стайлз был более менее тихим работником. Питер рисовал эскиз на бедро клиента, полностью игнорируя его. Потом он не мог перестать поглядывать на Стайлза. Он видел его двигающиеся губы, как будто бы тот бормотал что-то. Питер поднапряг свой слух, но все равно не смог услышать ни слова, что произносил парень. Тот говорил на языке, который скорее всего был более приближен к магии, чем какие-либо другие. Мужчина прекратил слушать, когда у него начал появляться звон в ушах от этого бормотания.   
Было уже полвосьмого, когда Питер отвлекся от рисунка из-за урчащего от голода живота. Отложив карандаш, он взглянул на мальчишку, который все еще исследовал книгу. Мужчина повернулся к столу и достал пару меню для доставки, пролистывая каждое, пока не нашел то, что искал.   
Когда он бросил «Акаши Азиатская кухня» поверх волшебной книги таинств, парень дернулся от неожиданности.   
\- Выбери, что ты хочешь, - сказал Питер, ухмыляясь немного, когда Стайлз посмотрел на него большими медовыми глазами.  
\- Сколько времени? – спросил мальчишка, хватая свои телефон, - Черт возьми, окей, - он схватил меню и начал просматривать его, - А ты что будешь брать?  
\- Суши, - просто ответил Питер. Он ел их раз в неделю, как минимум.   
\- Ооо, суши. Я уже вечность их не ел, - сказал парень, угукая и просматривая варианты. – Ммм, я буду Фили- ролл. Ох, и Калифорнию.  
\- Это все? – спросил Питер, улыбка расплывалась у него на лице.   
\- Эм, можно мне еще три яичных ролла? В кисло-сладком соусе. Это все.   
\- Конечно, - ответил Питер, забрав меню и направляясь к прилавку. Положив меню на место, он набрал номер ресторана, который знал наизусть. Там знали его номер и голос и называли его мистер Питер. Мужчина сделал заказ, продиктовал информацию с кредитной карты и повесил трубку.  
\- Сколько я тебе должен? – подал голос Стайлз из-за стола.  
\- Не беспокойся об этом, - успокоил его Питер. Не похоже, что у него были проблемы с наличкой, - Отдашь в следующий раз.   
\- Оу, - Стайлз вернулся обратно к своей книге, - Теперь я жалею, что я такой обжора.   
Питер только фыркнул в ответ.   
Когда доставили еду, мальчишка в нетерпении устроился рядом с Питером. Мужчина посмеялся и передал парню его порцию. – Можно подумать, что ты не ел несколько дней, - сказал Питер, передавая ему яичные роллы.   
\- Не могу ничего с этим поделать. У меня растущий организм, - ответил мальчишка, ухмыляясь. Его взгляд упал на нигири Питера, - Что это?  
\- Унаги, - ответил мужчина.   
Стайлз поднял бровь, – я понятия не имею, что это такое.   
\- Барбекю из угря.  
Ужас и отвращение в мгновение ока появились на лице Стайлза, заставив Питера рассмеяться.   
\- Это вкусно. Вот, попробуй, - сказал Питер, передавая контейнер и снимая крышку, кладя под нос мальчишки.   
Стайлз с шипением отполз от еды, - Я скорее съем то, что я могу произнести, спасибо.   
Он вернулся к столу, опуская на столешницу контейнеры с едой. Застыв на секунду, он глянул на Питера из-за плеча. - У тебя есть палочки? – робко спросил он.  
Питер фыркнул и кинул в него одну пару. 

______________________

Когда они на следующей неделе еще раз заказали суши, Стайлз все еще смотрел на унаги слишком критично, - Оно сырое?  
\- Нет.  
\- Чье это барбекю? Я полагаю, это не Sweet Baby Ray’s.  
Питер фыркнул, отделив палочки друг от друга. – Это соус Тара. Думаю, это что- то вроде сладкого соевого соуса.   
\- Ааа, - произнес Стайлз и направился обратно к своему столу. На этот раз он не забыл про палочки. – Говоря о соевом соусе, у тебя есть еще?  
\- Да, - ответил Питер, вставая и направляясь к маленькому холодильнику. Достав большую чашу, наполненную маленькими пакетиками с соевым соусом, он взял пару штук и бросил их парню.   
Стайлз очень выразительно на него посмотрел, прежде чем взять их. –Ты что, готовишься к черному дню? Запасаешься соевым соусом?   
\- Заткнись, - сказал Питер, улыбаясь, - Они всегда дают слишком много соевого соуса в пакетиках, жалко выбрасывать.   
\- Какой ты эко-дружелюбный, - прокомментировал Стайлз.   
\- Я вообще-то защитник природы, - ответил Питер, закатывая глаза. Он поставил чашу обратно в холодильник и направился к прилавку. Открыв крышку коробки с нигири, он повернулся к мальчишке.

\- Уверен, что не хочешь попробовать?   
\- Нееееееет, - ответил Стайлз, отворачиваясь от мужчины, как будто бы тот вообще не существовал. 

В следующий раз, когда они взяли суши, Питер был настроен изменить мировоззрение Стайлза.   
\- Давай, - пропел сладким голосом Питер, преследуя Стайлза с коробкой унаги, - Тебе понравится.  
Мальчишка пробурчал что-то, прислоняясь спиной к стене, сидя как можно дальше от стола, как будто бы пытался увеличить расстояние между собой и контейнером. – Ты не можешь знать наверняка. Мне может не понравиться.   
\- Это еще одна вещь, которую ты не можешь знать точно.  
\- Я могу быть аллергиком! – истерично пропищал мальчишка.   
\- Ты все время ешь сырой лосось. Ты бы уже знал к этому времени.   
Парень выдал звук отвращения, стреляя глазами то в унаги, то в Питера.   
Поэтому пришлось менять тактику.   
\- Я сделаю тебе бесплатный пирсинг, если попробуешь одну штуку, - с каждым человеком можно сторговаться. Особенно если в сделке участвует Питер.   
В одну секунду Стайлз стал выглядеть заинтересованным. Он опять посмотрел на нигири.   
\- Правда? – спросил он, определенно подозревая подложенную жабу, - В любом месте?  
\- В любом месте. – ответил Питер с невинной улыбкой.   
Лизнув губы, Стайлз поднял глаза на лицо Питера и быстро взял кусок унаги, как будто бы боялся, что передумает. Выдерживая взгляд на Питере, он сунул этот кусок к себе в рот. Его лицо сделало такую мину, как будто бы он ожидал самую отвратительную вещь в мире от этого унаги, но по мере жевания он прочувствовал весь сок, и теперь с наслаждением жевал некогда ненавистный кусок.  
Питер усмехнулся. Он любил быть правым.   
\- Черт возьми! Это вкусно! – заметил Стайлз с улыбкой и взял следующий кусок.  
\- Эй эй, - сказал Питер и отодвинул контейнер подальше от парня, шлепая по руке Стайлза, - Закажи себе свою порцию, троглодит.   
\- Аааай, ну и ладно, - произнес, надувшись, Стайлз.   
Питер совершенно не находил это очаровательным, он клянется. 

_______________________

На следующий день Стайлз снова захотел заказать суши, и Питер почувствовал себя сенсеем и мастером, ученик которого наконец-то прозрел. Они заказали 4 порции тех же нигири и разделили их на двоих.   
\- Я знаю, что хочу проколоть, - сказал Стайлз, жуя угря.  
\- И что же? – спросил Питер, после того как прожевал и проглотил еду, потому что он знал, что такое манеры и правила приличия.   
\- Трагус, - ответил мальчишка, подергав ухо во время размышления.   
\- Это достаточно просто, - ответил мужчина, полагая, что это будет не последний пирсинг, который он делает этой занозе в заднице. Он, наверняка в конечном итоге, захочет проколоть хрящ в носу, сережки на ямочках щек и так далее. Все начинается так невинно, как трагус и индастриал.   
Стайлз будет оскорблен, если его остановят у металлоискателя.   
После того, как они закончили с едой, Питер приказал мальчишке запрыгнуть на стол, а сам пошел мыть руки. Мужчина наблюдал, как парень ложится на стол, улыбаясь, хотя от него несло возбуждением и нервозностью. Но это было нормально. Требовалось долгое время для того, чтобы перестать нервничать перед новыми проколами. Он подошел к Стайлзу и натянул пару латексных перчаток.   
\- У меня есть вопрос, - сказал Стайлз, когда Питер дезинфицировал его ухо.   
\- Почему я не удивлен?  
Стайлз показал язык, и Питер не смог не улыбнуться в ответ, - Эй. Как обычно растягивают туннели?   
\- А, - произнес Питер и выкинул спиртовую салфетку, - ну, начинаешь с определённого размера прокола, обычно 20Г, а потом постепенно вставляешь тоннели побольше. 18Г, 16Г, 14Г и так далее, обычно каждые 4-6 недель, примерно в это время или когда пирсинг перестает болеть.   
\- Господи, это очень долго, - высказал свое мнение Стайлз.   
\- Существует более быстрый способ, но его не рекомендуют, продолжил Питер, и Стайлз моргнул с любопытством, - Кожное штампование.   
Парень вздрогнул, - Звучит просто ужасно.   
\- Это обычный прокол в мочке уха, - объяснил Питер, проводя пальцами по раковине уха Стайлза, улыбаясь, когда тот вздрогнул, но уже по другой причине, - Но некоторые люди хотят сразу сделать дыру размером с монету. Это плохая идея, потому что не достаточно кожи растянуто для такой дыры, и ты не можешь снять серьгу и ждать, что твои уши самостоятельно вернутся в прежнее состояние. И на самом деле, это так же очень долгий процесс,. 

\- Мда, - медленно произнес Стайлз, смотря в потолок, - Ты когда-нибудь делал такие проколы?  
\- Нет, - ответил Питер, беря 16Г иглу и открывая ее. – Я смотрел видео с инструкцией, там было слишком много крови. Мне так же ни разу не просили его сделать.   
\- Это хорошо, - ответил мальчишка, бросая взгляд на иглу. Он лизнул губы и отвернулся в другую от Питера сторону.   
Мужчина попросил сделать глубокий вздох и выдох, перед тем, как он проткнул трагус, и Стайлз выпустил тихий визг. Продевание серьги заняло буквально одну секунду. Питер закрутил шарик на конце, вытер раковину уха от крови и стянул перчатки.   
\- Готово, - сказал он, передавая зеркало, когда Стайлз сел.   
\- Круто, - выдохнул мальчишка, когда осмотрел в зеркале свое новое приобретение, расплываясь в улыбке. – Выглядит очень круто, - он повернулся к Питеру. – Такие же инструкции по уходу?   
\- Правильно, - сказал Питер, кивая. – Я дам тебе еще один флакон с раствором.   
\- Ага, - сказал парень, широко улыбаясь.   
Вскоре они вернулись к своей обычной работе. Питер доделывал эскиз татуировки на ногу, в котором он имел полную свободу действий, как позволила сама клиентка. Единственное, что она определенно хотела, это анатомически корректные кости и цветы гибискуса. Питеру совершенно не хотелось забивать те маленькие пальцы на ногах, но он должен был выполнить заказ.   
После пары часов за одним рисунком, оборотню нужен был перерыв, потому что все, что он видел, это недостатки и свой ластик. Он встал, отвернувшись от эскиза и проходя к холодильнику. Вытащив контейнер, он снял с него крышку и вернулся к прилавку.   
Стайлз посмотрел наверх, когда над его головой со хлопком открылась крышка.   
\- Что это? –спросил он, постукивая ручкой по подбородку.   
\- Клубника, - ответил Питер, вытащив пузатую розовую ягоду и положив ее в рот. Кислая сладость сразу взорвалась во рту.   
\- Я бы никогда не подумал, что ты любишь фрукты, - сказал Стайлз, пыхтя через нос.   
Не в состоянии сдержать себя Питер ответил, - Клубника выглядит как сырое мясо, - и улыбнулся.   
Мальчишка тяжело вздохнул и закатил глаза.   
Питер съел клубничину, которую держал в руках, и выкинул хвостик в мусорку. – Я всегда любил клубнику. Моя мама выращивала их в саду, а я помогал ей собирать ее летом, - это было одно из ярких воспоминаний, которое не было выжжено огнем. Он не помнил лица матери, и у него не было фотографий, чтобы вспомнить ее, но он помнил ее руки, как она распахивала почву своими когтями, как она нежно касалась лепестков цветов.   
\- Как ее звали? – мягко спросил Стайлз, и Питер посмотрел на него, отрываясь от своих мыслей.   
\- Офелия, - ответил оборотень, смотря вниз на клубнику. Он собирался сказать еще что-то, но дверь салона открылась со звоном колокольчика. Так было даже к лучшему. 

___________________

Был вечер понедельника, а Питер был все еще в своей спальной одежде: потертой мягкой серой футболке, на которой когда-то был какой-то географический рисунок, и черных фланелевых штанах. Он не видел смысла в переодевании в более презентабельную одежду, если он не собирался выходить из дома. И Стайлза, похоже, тоже особо не волновало, как одет оборотень. Он все равно сидел целый день носом в книгу.   
Они сидели на диване, Питер марафонил «Секретные материалы», а Стайлз тихо бормотал себе под нос, пока изучал текст книги. Мужчина раньше находил раздражающим то, что мальчишка не мог заниматься с закрытым ртом, но сейчас это бормотание было почти что успокаивающим шумом на заднем фоне. Было приятно осознавать, что парень был здесь.  
Питер был слишком увлечен сериалом, когда мальчишка внезапно вскочил и напугал мужчину. Оборотень обескураженно наблюдал, как молодой человек быстро сгребает все с кофейного столика. На нем были лишь журналы и несколько подстаканников. Мужчина успел схватить свой напиток, пока буря под именем Стайлз не успела снести и его.   
\- К чему такой переполох? – спросил Питер, практически прижимая кружку к своей груди. Почему Стайлз ведет себя, как кот, оставленный без присмотра?  
Парень не ответил, а просто свалился на колени перед диваном и кофейным столиком. Он закрыл глаза и сделал пару глубоких вздохов, его сердцебиение было ускоренным.   
\- Стайлз? – попытался Питер, хмурясь.   
\- Шшш, - мягко шикнул мальчишка, открывая глаза, - Просто смотри.   
Он поднял руку, водя ею в воздухе над столом, судорожно выдохнул и нажал кончиком указательного пальца на полированное дерево. Внезапно чернота выплыла из его пальца, распространяясь по столу, как чернила в воде. Она дошла до ножек, пока полностью не поглотила весь стол.   
Питер во все глаза смотрел на стол. Он был не просто черным, как слой краски, он был полностью из темноты, как черная дыра. Она поглотила весь свет, не оставив даже и тени. Питер боялся, что если он дотронется до него, то будет так же проглочен этой темнотой.   
Стайлз не разделял его страхов. Он испустил громкий визг и вскочил, ухмыляясь.   
\- Я сделал это! – прокричал он, тряся ладь в воздухе, - Я сделал это! Я сделал это! Я сделал это! – пропел он и начал танцевать вокруг комнаты, двигая бедрами, как мальчик Гоу Гоу.   
Это было почти упоительно. Питер не знал, что мальчишка мог так двигаться. Но парень покачал головой и посмотрел вниз на стол.   
\- Не то, - Питер услышал его слова.   
Сразу вся радость покинула тело парня, и он печально посмотрел на Питера, излучая волны разочарования. Внезапно, его черты лица стали острыми и жесткими. Он подлетел к столу и шлепнул ладонью по нему, посылая силу удара эхом по комнате. Чернота сразу раскололась на трещины и соскользнула со стола, как пыль, распадаясь при соприкосновении с полом. Вскоре не осталось ничего, кроме обычного стола.   
\- Дерьмо, - выдохнул Питер, сильнее сжимая свою кружку.   
Стайлз выпрямился и положил руки на бедра, его брови были нахмурены.   
\- Ты не можешь порадоваться за меня? – спросил он с явной ноткой обиды, - Я учусь магии! Реальной магии!  
\- Я рад за тебя – сразу ответил мужчина, слова соскользнули с языка раньше, чем он успел сообразить. Но это была правда. Он был горд за мальчишку, что тот стремился использовать свои силы в полную мощь. – Я просто мудак. Ты знаешь это.   
Стайлз посмотрел на него долгим взглядом, после чего расплылся в улыбке.   
\- Да, я знаю.   
Он засунул руки в карманы и опустил взгляд, выглядя скромным.   
\- Ты действительно рад за меня? – спросил он, направляя свой взгляд на лицо Питера.   
\- Да, - сказал ему Питер, наклоняясь вперед и хватая подстаканник, чтобы поставить кофе на стол.   
– Это только подтверждает мои мысли, когда я тебя встретил в первый раз, что ты особенный, – улыбнулся он мальчишке.   
Плюшевые розовые губы Стайлза раскрылись, как будто он не ожидал это услышать, после чего расплылся в улыбке. – Ох, ну, вау, окей, – пробурчал парень, потирая шею, - То есть ты не против экспериментальных заклинаний на твоей мебели?  
\- Если ты превратишь мой телевизор в жабу, пока я смотрю его, я убью тебя, - сказал Питер с обезоруживающей улыбкой.   
Не испуганный ни на йоту Стайлз захихикал, - Я приму это к сведению.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Сладенькое все ближе и ближе.

Было всего десять вечера, а Питер уже сходил с ума. В магазине было пусто с самого утра (никого, кроме Питера и Стайлза), и Питер уже давно понял, что не сможет пройти непроходимый уровень в Candy Crash. Он шумно вздохнул, готовый воткнуть себе в глаз карандаш для развлечения.   
\- Что случилось? – спросил Стилински за его спиной, - Ты постоянно вздыхаешь. Это отвлекает. 

Мужчина издал тихое рычание.

\- Скучно, - признался он, посмотрев через плечо на мальчишку, который с головой ушел в книгу. – Я сидел на заднице целый день.   
Сталз приподнял уголок рта, не поднимая глаз от книги, - А что с тем рисунком для спины?   
Питер посмотрел на место, где он оставил свой эскиз, - Я почти закончил его. Мне нужно одобрение клиента, чтобы дорисовать детали и начать разукрашивать.   
\- Бедный ребенок, - произнес Стайлз.   
Взгляд Питера быстро перешел к мальчишке, находя того с дразнящей ухмылкой на розовых губах.   
\- Так тебе нечем заняться? – спросил Стайлз, и Питер покачал головой. Пробурчав что-то, подросток схватил свою сумку и начал копаться в ней. Он вытащил фиолетовое прямоугольное нечто и передал это Питеру.   
\- Что это? - спросил мужчина, принимая инородный объект и покрутив его пару раз, прежде чем открыть верхнюю панель.   
\- Это мой 3DS. Он должен отвлечь тебя как минимум на час.   
Питер уставился на два экрана с кучей кнопок, после чего поднял бровь и перевел взгляд на мальчишку, - Мне не двенадцать.   
\- Ооо, слишком стар для таких игрушек? – спросил Стайлз с такой ядовитой ухмылкой, что Питеру захотелось сорвать ее когтями. – Я забыл, КПК не нацелены на пенсионеров. Может пойти и купить тебе туалетных книженок за углом?  
Мужчина вздернул нос на эту дерзость и повернул спинку стула к мальчишке, нацелено игнорируя хохот позади него. Включив 3DS, он уставился на верхний экран, смотря небольшое интро к игре. - Хм, все таки Покемон, - сказал он, когда мультик закончился, - Всегда интересовало, из-за чего весь этот шум.   
\- Оно о животных, которые дерутся между собой до смерти, - ответил Стайлз, - как раз подходит тебе.   
Мужчина выбрал женского персонажа, так как она внешне понравилась ему больше, чем мальчик. Через пару минут он спросил, - Сколько лет главным персонажам?   
\- Эмм, по десять?  
\- И они сбегают из дома, чтобы поймать каждое маленькое существо, которое оказывается на их пути? – с каменным лицом спросил Питер, надеясь, что Стайлз поймет всю абсурдность ситуации.   
Стайлз не понял. Кажется, тому вообще было наплевать. – Они не маленькие, но в общем, да.   
\- Сколько существует Покемонов? – спросил Питер, когда настроил опцию с именем, чтобы друзья его персонажа обращались к нему «мой повелитель».  
\- Нууу, - попытался Стайлз, стуча пальцами по поверхности стола, думая, - Где-то больше семисот - в конце концов ответил он.   
\- Ни хрена себе, - не смог сдержать себя Питер.   
Стайлз высоко и чисто засмеялся, - Ага, я убил больше сотни часов на эту игру, но у меня все еще не все.   
\- У меня чувство, что я пожалею об этом, - произнес мужчина, управляя джойстиком.  
\- Вероятнее всего, - мягко ответил Стайлз.   
В итоге Питер позаимствовал игру. 

 

К следующему дню Питер определенно переиграл в Покемона. Он едва отложил игру, чтобы поспать. Он почти сжег свой завтрак этим утром, потому что слишком концентрировался на игре. Он подозревал, что ему надо бы разнообразить его команду, но он был слишком привязан к его первому пойманному Покемону. Он уже дал им имена и все такое.   
Он сидел за прилавком с игрой в руках, когда Стайлз зашел в салон. Питер даже не поднял взгляд, различив мальчишку по запаху и сердцебиению.   
\- Добрый день, Стайлз, - произнес он, нахмурившись, когда его Пикачу ударил по покемону, которого он так долго пытался поймать, отправив того в обморок.   
\- Тебе нравятся мужчины? – спросил мальчишка, и Питер посмотрел на него, стоящего по другую сторону прилавка, уставившись на мужчину.   
Питер медленно моргнул, - Привет Питер, как прошел твой день? Все хорошо, Стайлз, как твой день? Хех, не плохо, - просто произнес он.   
Глаза мальчишки сузились, - Просто ответь на вопрос.   
Вероятно, тот был не в настроении для игр.   
Мягко вздохнув, Питер отложил 3DS, - Да, мне нравятся мужчины.   
\- То есть, ты гей? – спросил Стилински, его взгляд смягчился.   
\- Нет.  
\- Но…  
\- Женщины мне тоже нравятся.   
Стайлз моргнул, и это было редкостью, когда Питер беспокоился за навыки понимания мальчишки, так как тот был умным, сейчас был как раз его момент тупости.  
– Бисексуальность. – заявил Питер со взмахом руки, - Такая вещь тоже существует!  
Подросток оскорбленно фыркнул, - Я знаю это, - сказал он, направляясь на свое рабочее место.   
Питер проследил за мальчишкой глазами, пока он не сел, после чего снова взял игру в руки. Но тишина длилась не долго, потому что Питер мог затылком чувствовать сверлящий взгляд мальчишки. Повернувшись к парню, его предчувствия не подвели его.   
\- Что? – грубо спросил мужчина.   
\- Ты не собираешься спросить, нравятся ли мне парни? – медленно спросил Стайлз.  
\- Мне и не нужно спрашивать, - не сдерживая волчий оскал, ответил Питер. Он получил в ответ полный непонимания взгляд. – Думаешь я не вижу, как ты пялишься на мой зад?  
На самом деле он выкинул своего козыря, делая ставку на своем предположении, и не проиграл. Так как глаза Стайлза распахнулись, а его лицо покраснело вплоть до кончиков ушей. Он быстро повернулся к книге, с решимостью заканчивая этот разговор.   
Питер усмехнулся и повернулся на стуле, возвращаясь к своей игре.   
Через несколько дней, столько потребовалось мальчишке, чтобы побороть смущение, Стайлз пришел в салон, разговаривая по телефону.   
\- Не моя вина, что они положили младенца в торт, - произнес он, помахав Питеру, который поднял на него взгляд, - Я знаю, что у тебя хорошие зубы.  
Стилински оставался слеп к тому, что волна недоразумения поднималась в мужчине по мере телефонного разговора. Питер весьма выразительно уставился на парня.   
\- Ох, заткнись! Я позвоню тебе позже, ок? Отлично. Пока.  
Он отключил телефон и бросил его на стол, садясь на диван. Потом он поднял взгляд на Питера, который все еще не отвел взгляда от него. – Что?  
\- Ты должен объяснить мне ребенка в торте, - медленно произнес Питер.   
\- Оу, - воскликнул мальчишка, смеясь, - Точно! Ну, каждый раз, когда приближается Марди Гра*, Скотт не устает напоминать, что в старшей школе мы праздновали его с огромным тортом.  
\- Оууууу, - произнес Питер, начиная понимать, о чем была речь.  
\- Никто не предупредил меня, что внутри торта был пластиковый младенец, который так удачно попал в мой кусок, который я начал жевать. – Он сделал глубокий вдох и выдох через нос. – Так что я съел половину Иисуса-младенца.  
Питер не мог сдержать смех, яркий, богатый всеми эмоциями, которые он испытывал к этому мальчишке.   
\- Просто великолепно, - сказал он, тряся головой.   
Стайлз прикусил нижнюю губу и посмотрел вниз, выглядя слишком мило.   
Это было вполне достаточно, чтобы почти отвлечь его от всех мыслей.  
\- О, - произнёс он, отрывая взгляд от прекрасной картины, - Вот, - передал он мальчишке его 3DS.   
\- Что, устал от электронной мыши и огненных пони? – спросил парень, когда взял КПК и вытащил игру.   
Оборотень поднял уголок рта, - Нет, я купил себе свой. – произнес он, показывая небесно-голубой новенький 3DS мальчишке, - Но у меня все еще твой картридж. 

Стайлз улыбался, явно довольный собой. – Ничего, я в нее уже наигрался. – Он повернулся и направился к столу,- Я должен дать тебе Animal Crossing. Тебе понравится.   
Хотя у мужчины не было ни малейшего понятия, что это за игра, Питер был уверен, что она была такой же затягивающей, как и Покемон. Он точно пожалеет, что возьмёт ее в руки. Он вздохнул и повернулся ко входу, - Не испытывай меня.   
Они окунулись в уютную тишину, единственными звуками которой были лишь шелест страниц и стук клавиш джойстика. Мужчина чувствовал себя уютно со Стайлзом за спиной после трех месяцев. Он даже не вздрагивал, когда мальчишка неожиданно двигался.   
\- Эй, Питер, - спросил Стайлз через некоторое время.   
\- Да? – ответил оборотень, концентрируясь на надирании задницы противника в игре.   
\- Ты сожалеешь о том, что ты сделал в Бейкон Хилс?  
Питер остановил игру, смотря из-за плеча на мальчишку, который уставился на него с серьезным выражением. Повернув стул на половину и наклонив голову, он произнес, - А конкретнее…?  
\- Убийства тех людей, - аккуратно, без предвзятости произнес подросток. 

Питер знал, что когда-нибудь эта тема всплывет на поверхность. – Нет, - сказал он твёрдым честным голосом. – Я мстил за свою семью.   
Даже если бы он не состоял из гнева и мести в то время, он не чувствовал вины за содеянное.   
\- А что о тех парнях в лесу? – продолжил мальчишка, - Которые приставали к нам со Скоттом?  
Питер едва вспомнил про них. Только запах Джека Дениелса и их крики, когда они горели в огне. – Я просто защищал свое.   
Стайлз наклонил голову и сдвинул брови, - А Лаура?  
Даже если он не хотел, взгляд Питера наполнился горечью, - Об этом я глубоко сожалею, - признался он с глубоким вздохом, - Если бы я мыслил здраво, этого бы не случилось.   
Он думал о том, чтобы сплести рассказ о бедной омеге, которого сожгли заживо вместе с семьей, оставив в состоянии комы на шесть лет, заключив в своем разуме на все это время. Каждый Божий день он хотел сделать какое-то движение, каждое полнолуние он как-будто бы сгорал заживо, но его тело оставалось неподвижным. Волк внутри печально выл в голове, пока не успокаивался.   
Но он не сказал ничего из этого, потому что это было давно, у него была уже другая жизнь, и он не хотел чувствовать жалость Стайлза.   
Они молчали какое-то время, и Питер прислушивался к сердцебиению мальчишки, боясь распознать страх, но оно билось все так же спокойно и глухо.   
\- Я не жалею, - заговорил Стайлз, и оборотень поднял на него взгляд. Лицо подростка не выражало ничего. – Что помог убить тебя.   
Усмехнувшись, Питер закатил глаза, чтобы показать, что в этом не было ничего особенного. – Думаю, я бы разочаровался в тебе, если бы ты жалел.   
Питер не думал о том, что Стайлз бросил в него коктейль Молотова уже долгое время. У него не было гнева на того. На самом деле, он был даже благодарен за смерть, потому что он вернулся к жизни совершенно другим человеком, с ясным умом. Он медленно собирал себя по кусочкам после.   
У него было чувство, что Стайлз помог ему собрать в одно целое всю его сущность, заслуживающую дружбы и любви. Но он не сказал ни слова. 

 

Был понедельник, а Питер был на ногах уже в пять вечера. Черт. Лучше бы он спал. Но вместо этого он собирал все свои грязные вещи в корзину, готовый совершить свой поход вниз в прачечную. Когда он вышел в гостиную с корзиной на бедре, дверь в его квартиру со скрипом открылась, и внутрь вошел Стайлз.   
Мальчишка остановился, когда увидел его.   
\- Что ты делаешь? – спросил он.   
\- Астрофизику, - ответил Питер с совершенно каменным лицом. – А на что это похоже? Я иду в прачечную, - и направился к двери.   
\- Я никогда бы не подумал, что ты занимаешься стиркой, - произнес подросток с восхитительно изумленным лицом.   
Питер фыркнул, играя улыбкой на губах, - Ну, как любое существо, которое носит одежду, мне приходится это делать, не так ли?  
\- Я просто думал, что ты просто выкидываешь всю грязную одежду.   
Это заявление заставило Питера рассмеяться, - Прекрасная идея, - сказал он, открывая дверь, - Но совершено непрактичная, - он вышел в коридор и направился к лифту.   
\- Стой! – позвал его Стайлз, закрывая дверь и спеша за ним, - Ты пойдешь прямо вот так? Без рубашки и… обуви?   
Это была правда. Все, что надел Питер были фланелевые штаны с дырками на коленях.  
– Все мои рубашки в стирке, и мне не нужна обувь, чтобы спуститься в прачечную на первый этаж.   
\- Ты, должно быть, постоянно устраиваешь шоу для дамочек-соседок, с твоим-то телосложением, - нелепо заметил парень.   
Но Питер не пропустил это мимо ушей, а спросил с дьявольской улыбкой на лице, - И что же такое делает мое телосложение? – мягко спросил он.   
Мальчишка уставился на него распахнутыми глазами и застывшим выражением ужаса. - Эм, - попытался он, прежде чем оторвал взгляд от пола и начал заламывать руки, постепенно краснея, - Ты знаешь, с –эм—прекрасной физической формой –эм —оборотня и так далее.   
\- Прекрасной, хм? – спросил Питер и нажал на кнопку в лифте, наблюдая за стенаниями Стайлза.   
\- Боже, не начинай этот разговор, пожалуйста, - быстро пробурчал подросток.   
Питер фыркнул, - Ты первый начал.   
Он шагнул в лифт вместе со Стайлзом. Они ехали в тишине несколько минут, глядя вверх. Питер мог чувствовать нервозность и смущение, исходящие от подростка.   
\- Я считаю, что ты тоже симпатичный, - сказал он ему.   
Стайлз посмотрел на него, и мужчина посмотрел на него искоса.   
\- Да? – выдохнул небрежно мальчишка.   
\- Да, - подтвердил Питер,   
Закусив губу болезненно-привлекательным способом, Стайлз начал хихикать, распространяя сладкий как у конфеты аромат. – Здорово.   
Двери лифта открылись, и они вместе вошли в прачечную. 

В субботу, плавно переходящую в воскресение, салон был пуст весь день. Был один звонок желающего назначить первый прием на следующую субботу, но это все. Питер играл в свой 3DS с начала открытия, делая паузу только чтобы поесть фахитас** – выбор Стайлза - на ужин.   
\- Хей, - позвал Стайлз сзади.   
\- Хм? – ответил Питер, отвлекаясь.   
\- Давай сходим куда-нибудь?   
Мужчина даже не оторвался от игры, - Я работаю.  
Стайлз испустил вздох мученика, - Ты играешь в Покемона.  
\- Может быть, - признал Питер, бросая взгляд на дверь. – Кто-нибудь может войти в любую минуту.   
\- Ну давай, Питер, - прохныкал Стайлз, и звук отодвигаемого стула раздался в помещении. Питер не отрываясь от игры знал, что мальчишка зашел в его личное пространство. – Давай сходим в бар или клуб.   
Мужчина посмотрел на подростка, когда тот схватил его колени и повернул его на стуле лицом к себе, становясь между его ног. Оборотень вдохнул полные легкие его запаха: пряного и соблазнительного. Они едва прикасались друг к другу, когда Питер делал ему тату, но определенно не таким образом. Конечно, Стайлз определенно знал, что он делал. Питер видел это по его лицу.  
\- Я дам тебе заплатить за выпивку, - продолжил мальчишка, хватая бедро мужчины.   
\- Ты покинешь это место только через мой труп.   
Питер лучше бы перекинул его через прилавок и покусал его молочную кожу до ярких меток и засосов, но воздержался. Эта хрень между ними имела довольно невинный характер, как ему казалось: в основном, кокетливые взгляды и поддразнивания друг друга. Степень наглости зависела от настроения Стайлза и от того, чего он хотел. Он каким-то образом за те пять месяцев, которые они провели вместе, узнал, за какие ниточки можно дергать Питера.   
Мужчина пытался не показать, что им наглым образом манипулировали, но в итоге лишь прокрякал жалкое, - Ладно.   
И прочистил горло. Черт возьми.   
Стайлз ухмыльнулся как маленькое дерьмо, коим он и являлся.   
После того, как Питер закрыл салон, они прошли несколько блоков к улице с вечной ночной жизнью. Они прошли мимо нескольких баров и парочки клубов, которые не заинтересовали мальчишку, который, видимо, хотел найти идеальное место. Питер просто шел, куда его вели, понимая, что он согласится с любым решением парня. В конце концов, подросток остановился перед большим зданием и глубоко выдохнул, прежде чем повернуться к мужчине, ухмыляясь как ненормальный. Оборотень посмотрел на здание и понял, что все ошибаются.   
\- Я не пою в караоке, Стайлз, - сказал он, скрестив руки на груди.   
\- Ох, ну давай. Я же знаю, что ты хочешь, - мальчишка наклонился, прижимаясь щекой к плечу мужчины.   
\- На самом деле, я уверен, что не хочу, - Питер не поведется на это.   
Стайлз отступил, оценивая момент, прежде чем кивнул.  
\- Хорошо, Питер, я понимаю, - непринужденно сказал он, пожимая плечами, - Ты стыдишься своего пения. Это совершенно обычное явление.   
Питер хорошо знал, что эта уловка, но все равно не смог побороть возмущение, которое взорвалось внутри. У него был прекрасный голос! Со вздохом, он поднял подбородок и маршировал в караоке «Голубая луна» со смеющимся в пятках Стайлзом.   
Их провели в комнату с длинным П-образным диваном, большим телевизором, колонками и парой микрофонов. Подросток жадно пролистывал варианты песен, пока Питер пошел за напитками для себя и Стайлза. Когда он вернулся в комнату, мальчишка крепко сжимал микрофон, как кот, объевшийся сметаны.   
\- Что? – спросил Питер, когда поставил пару бутылок пива на стол и сел на диван.   
\- Я нашел подходящую песню, - сказал Стилински с нелепым писком, после чего нажал на «Старт».   
Когда прозвучали первые аккорды, он начал танцевать, покачиваясь как волна.   
\- I just found that I’m fucking with the bad dog***, - спел он, и Питер тут же закрыл глаза рукой.  
\- But the beast in me, she knows how to train a bad dog. Sit! And be a good dog, or I’mma put you down – Bang! Bang! – like a bad dog.  
Питер честно не мог сдержать улыбку, когда прислонился к спинке, закидывая руки назад за диван, следя за плавно покачивающимися бедрами Стайлза. Это было незабываемо… И немного горячо.   
\- Oooooooouah! I’m beating your skin, - продолжил Стайлз петь, - Ooooooouah! Oh, oh, oh! Oooooouah! You feel my closin’ in. Ooooouah! Oh, oh, oh! - он указал на мужчину, когда качнул бедрами. – You’re just an animal that I caught. You know I’m yours, so rip my clothes off. And just like oooh, oh! And then we oooh, oh! – он поманил Питера пальцем, - Just come inside my cage, you bad dog!  
Питер прижался щекой к своей руке, пока наблюдал за мальчишкой, который продолжал танцевать и петь, особенно уделяя внимание, когда Стайлз повернулся к нему спиной и начал крутить задницей. Он, в конечном итоге, чуть не напал на Стилински, но хорошо (как ему казалось) контролировал себя.   
Он не хотел рушить это шоу.  
Когда Стайлз закончил, он честно поаплодировал ему с улыбкой, и парень сделал глубокий поклон, выкидывая руки в стороны. Он передал микрофон мужчине и набросился на пиво, наливая себе стакан, который он тут же и осушил.   
Питер не мешал ему напиваться. Тот был на веселе. Он начал искать в списке песню, которую бы хотел спеть, но ничего не находилось. Когда Стайлз начал петь ему тему из какой-то мыльной оперы, Питер зарычал на него через плечо, и пролистал список быстрее. Наконец, он нашел то, чем был доволен.   
Он поднял микрофон и начал петь.   
\- Oh mama, I’m in fear for me life from the long arm of the law**** – он улыбнулся, когда мальчишка пискнул от восторга.   
\- Lawman has put an end to my runnin’, and I’m so far from my home. Oh mama, I can hear you a-cryin’. You’re so scared and all alone. Hangman is comin’ down from the gallows, and I don’t have very long.  
\- Да! – крикнул Стайлз, когда началась музыка.   
\- The jig it up, the news it out. They finally found me, - продолжил Питер, - The renegade who had it made, retrieved for a bounty. Never more to go astray. This will be the end today of a wanted man.  
Мужчина почти забыл, каково это - петь всем сердцем. Даже дома он слушал музыку почти на почтительном уровне и лишь иногда шевелил губами наряду со словами. В этот момент он был благодарен, что Стайлз втянул его в это. И когда он закончил песню, не мог убрать улыбку со своего лица.   
Подросток вскочил, громко хлопая, - Я забираю назад, что я сказал о твоем голосе, - сказал он, и молниеносно покраснел, вероятно от пива.   
\- Отлично, - самодовольно произнес Питер, подняв подбородок.   
Стайлз просто рассмеялся, перехватив микрофон по дороге к телевизору.   
\- Я вспомнил об одной песне, которую нам надо спеть вместе, - сказал он, хватая список и листая его.   
\- Да ты что, - произнес Питер.   
\- Ага, - Стилински продолжил листать, прежде чем издал вопль радости, показав название мужчине. - Ты знаешь ее?  
Оборотень взглянул на список и фыркнул, - Каждый должен знать ее, Стайлз.   
\- Они должны.   
Когда слова показались на экране, Питер и Стайлз подняли свои микрофоны, пересекаясь взглядами.   
\- Carry on my wayward son*****, – пели они, синхронно, - There’ll be peace when you are done.- Они потянусь друг к другу, - Lay your weary head to rest. – их руки обхватили талии друг друга, делясь теплом тела, - Don’t you cry no more.

Когда они наконец покинули бар, только потому, что заведение закрывалось, и их буквально вытолкали за дверь. Питеру пришлось поймать мальчишку, который споткнулся о порог, скорее всего от двух кувшинов пива, которые он выпил самостоятельно.  
– Ты можешь идти? – спросил его мужчина   
\- Конечно, - проблеял Стайлз, после чего прижался к шее Питера, вдыхая запах его кожи и заодно грея мужчину своим теплым дыханием.   
Оборотень совсем не дрогнул от этого. Совсем. – Окей, такси где-то здесь, - сказал он, таща на себе мальчишку, ища глазами средство передвижения.   
\- Всего лишь десять блоков, - невнятно пробормотал парень, потираясь щекой о плечо мужчины как кот.   
\- Может быть, но я не хочу, чтобы ты разбил свое лицо о тротуар.  
\- Ооооох, тебе нравится мое лицо, - пьяно захихикал Стайлз.   
Глубоко вздохнув, Питер вытянул руку, когда увидел машину такси. Он втащил мальчишку на заднее сиденье, садясь рядом с ним, пристегивая его ремнем. Стилински подергался немного, после чего бухнулся на колени Питеру, хихикая как ненормальный. Водитель кинул на них осуждающий взгляд, после чего поехал к квартире мужчины. 

\- Время для сна, - произнес оборотень, скидывая подростка на диван.   
\- Неееет, - проскулил парень, упираясь и прижимаясь спиной к Питеру.   
\- Кровать. Возьми меня к себе в постель, - он схватил бедра мужчины, откидывая голову на спинку дивана, прижимаясь задницей к промежности оборотня.   
Питеру пришлось думать о не сексуальных вещах, - Ты неадекватный, - сказал он ему, готовый поднять его и вернуть на диван.  
\- Я полно- полностью адевкв… адекватен, - пробормотал мальчишка, отталкиваясь и направляясь к двери.   
\- Это шкаф, - сообщил ему Питер после.   
\- Заткнись, я знал это, - разбушевался Стайлз, исправляя свой путь и неровно шагая в комнату мужчины, шлепаясь спиной на кровать, - Давай, - он поманил его рукой, - Возьми меня.   
\- Сомневаюсь, что ты способен на это, - произнес мужчина, подавляя умилительную улыбку, пока стаскивал с парнишки обувь и перетаскивал его из диагонального положения в параллельное кровати.   
Глаза Стайлза закрылись, когда он принял правильное положение, - Звучит как слабо, старый пень.  
\- Я не старый, - сказал Питер, не слишком то уязвленный, потому что, как он мог воспринять что-то всерьез от пьяного в дрова подростка? Он закатил глаза и снял покрывало с кровати, накрывая им его, после чего заворачивая как мумию.   
\- Что? Где? – спросил этот самый подросток, моргая и крутясь, как червяк, хотя был прочно запакован.   
\- Это удержит тебя от мельтешения.   
Стайлз опять захихикал, - Я Буууу-риииииии-тооооооо!  
\- Ты чудо, вот ты кто, - сказал Питер, садясь на кровать, рукой гладя волосы мальчишки. – Засыпай, Стайлз.   
Веки подростка опустились, и он испустил мечтательный вздох, - Окей. – Засопел он и вскоре заснул, как Питер мог судить по медленному дыханию и сердцебиению.   
Питер наблюдал за ним некоторое время, позволяя чувству нежной привязанности распуститься у себя в груди. Он обожал этого мальчишку. Проведя костяшками пальцев по щеке подростка, он улыбнулся, когда тот засопел и повернул голову к подушке. Мужчина поднялся, переодеваясь в ночную одежду, хватая дополнительное одеяло из шкафа. Он лег рядом со Стайлзом, позволив мягкому сопению усыпить себя.

Когда наступило утро, Питер медленно выныривал из упоительного сна, постепенно приобретая ясность в мыслях. Он открыл глаза и улыбнулся, потому что первое, что он увидел, был Стайлз, мирно спящий у него под боком. Его лицо было расслабленно, и небольшая лужица слюней вытекла на подушку под ним. Это было мило, но немного отвратительно. 

Когда он встал с кровати, слава богу его матрас не сильно прогнулся и не потревожил парня, направился на кухню, готовить завтрак. Держа одно ухо востро, следя за мальчишкой, а вторым за омлетом, он нарезал бекон и помидоры. Распределив еду по тарелкам, он услышал громкий стон. Поставив сковородку и шпатель в раковину, он направился к мученику.   
Стайлз несчастно моргал от яркого света с кислым выражением лица.   
\- Привет, пьяница, - сказал Питер с улыбкой, когда он склонился над ним, - Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
Подросток испустил тихий вой, - Как будто бы сейчас облюю здесь все, - пожаловался он, когда начал выпутываться из одеяла.   
Мужчина помог ему высвободиться и направил в ванную, где, едва достигнув унитаза и открыв крышку, Стайлза начало рвать. Питер сел на край ванны и гладил спину мальчишки, успокаивая, морщась от неприятных звуков.   
\- Думаю, тебе лучше не пить столько пива, как вчера, - прокомментировал он.   
Хныкая, Стайлз лбом уперся в его бицепс, телом оставаясь на унитазе.   
\- Перестань ругаться, - проворчал он приглушенным голосом, - Просто похорони меня здесь.   
Питер фыркнул и встал, хватая Стайлза под руки, поднимая того на ноги.   
\- Давай, - сказал он, игнорируя слабые протесты мальчишки, направляя того к двери, - Омлет и тайленол ждут тебя.   
Мальчишка сердито бормотал что-то себе под нос всю дорогу до дивана, после чего плюхнулся на него, как будто бы его позвоночник был сделан из желе. Питер покачал головой и пошел на кухню. Он взял тарелки с едой, таблетки и Гаторейд******.   
Подросток бросил на него странный взгляд, когда принял у него таблетки и напиток.   
\- Почему ты не дал мне все это, когда у меня было похмелье в прошлый раз? – спросил он.  
\- В прошлый раз у меня этого не было, - признался мужчина, когда сунул руки в карманы пижамы, - Но я полагал, что история повторится, и хотел быть готовым, когда это случится, - он пожал плечами, как будто бы это не было большим делом.   
Но Стайлз ласково улыбнулся ему, прежде чем выпил таблетки и сделал пару больших глотков Гаторейда.   
После еды они оба остались на диване смотреть телевизор, ничего особо не делая. Парень был не в настроении для изучения магии, так как его мозг буквально пульсировал. Он прижался к боку Питера под предлогом «мне холодно, а ты теплый. Закройся». Мужчина не возражал.   
Через некоторое время тишины, Стайлз смущенно покашлял, - Я завтра уезжаю, до вторника.   
\- Оу, - произнес Питер. Завтра будет пятница, то есть 4 дня без мальчишки.   
Я еду в Бейкон Хилс на свадьбу Скотта и Эллисон, - объяснил Стайлз, и Питер хмыкнул. – У меня нет плюс один, так что я буду аутсайдером. – Он подвинулся и посмотрел в глаза Питеру, - Было бы круто, если бы я мог взять тебя, но…  
Мужчина посмотрел на него с удивлением, - Ну, это же ненадолго, - сказал он с кислым выражением лица.   
\- Я знаю, - пробормотал мальчишка.   
\- У меня назначено три сеанса на эти выходные, - продолжил Питер.   
\- Я знаю, - снова сказал Стайлз, - Это не проблема, я имею в виду… Свадьбы – скучное дело. Я не хочу, чтобы ты проходил через это. – Он поерзал и снова замолчал.   
Питер не знал, что чувствовать, когда Стайлз сказал, что хочет взять его как своего партнера на свадьбу лучшего друга. У него не было желания возвращаться в Бейкон Хилс. Там было слишком много крови. И он сомневался, что кто-то будет рад видеть его, особенно в такой радостный день. Эллисон и ее отец точно захотят напичкать его аконитовыми пулями и стрелами, и он не будет их осуждать.   
\- Эй, - заговорил мальчишка, и мужчина обратил свое внимание на него, - Можно мне твой номер?  
Питер моргнул. Разве они еще не обменялись телефонами?  
Стайлз, должно быть, принял его долгое молчание за ожидание, поэтому начал бормотать, - Ну, знаешь, чтобы я мог писать тебе, как нелепо я вернусь к себе домой? Или как я ненавижу галстуки? Или как я буду рыдать как младенец на церемонии?  
Питер фыркнул, изгибая губы в улыбке, - Конечно, - сказал он, после чего встал за телефоном. 

Мужчина был готов к тому, что почувствует себя одиноко, пока не будет Стайлза. Атмосфера в салоне была не такой уютной и слишком тихой. Подросток писал ему все время. Они постоянно переписывались. Они общались даже больше, чем когда были в одной комнате и перекидывались какими-то фразами. Стайлз, по-видимому, комментировал все, что видел. 

От Стайлз: Вс 16.36  
Ох черт, я выгляжу как фламинго, которое пытается стать пингвином в смокинге. 

Для Стайлз: Вс 16.36  
Бьюсь об заклад, ты выглядишь отлично. 

От Стайлз: Вс 16.39  
Ты не можешь знать наверняка. 

Для Стайлз: Вс 16.39  
Тогда покажи. 

Питер ждал, смотря на телефон, крутясь на стуле за прилавком. Через некоторое время телефон завибрировал, означая пришедшее сообщение-картинку. Он открыл ее и хмыкнул, довольный тем, что увидел. Это было селфи мальчишки в зеркале, где он держал телефон в руке, а его лицо застыло в смущении. Он хорошо выглядел в костюме, с острыми углами и линиями. Бабочка была просто восхитительна, а его румянец на щеках еще лучше. 

Для Стайлз: Вс 16.43  
Я думаю, ты выглядишь очень привлекательно. 

От Стайлз: Вс 16.44  
В самом деле?

Для Стайлз: Вс 16.44  
Я бы не стал лгать тебе.

От Стайлз: Вс 16.44  
: D <3

От Стайлз: Вс 16.46  
Я думаю, мне сейчас нужно идти и быть свидетелем. Запихаю платочки в рукава, как бабуля. Я напишу тебе. 

Для Стайлз: Вс 16.46  
Веселись. 

От Стайлз: Вс 16.46  
Не обещаю ;Р

В следующий раз, когда его телефон принял сообщение, он работал над тату на бедре для женщины в опасном макияже, набивая на коже фотографию бабушки клиентки. Несмотря на то, что телефон завибрировал, звук от сообщения был таким громким, что перебил звук машинки. И он не прекратился. Стайлз слал ему сообщение за сообщением, что Питер даже забеспокоился, что телефон сможет просверлить стол.   
\- Я думаю, вас атакуют. – сказала клиентка, морщась, хотя не произнесла ни звука от боли.   
\- Он остановится через минуту, - ответил Питер, уверенный в этом лишь на половину.  
Но телефон продолжил орать в мастерской.   
\- Ваш парень очень разговорчивый, - сказала она с улыбкой.   
Питер вздохнул, не отрицая этого, и сел прямо.   
\- Извините, я только…. – он поднялся, снимая перчатки, и подошел к столу. Он взял телефон и открыл почту. 

От Стайлз: Вс 20.23  
Церемония была очень красивой. 

От Стайлз: Вс 20.25  
Как и ожидалось, я рыдал как младенец.

От Стайлз: Вс 20.26  
Эллисон была такой красивой, Скотт тоже был ничего. 

От Стайлз: Вс 20.27  
Я не единственный плакал, так что мне не стыдно. 

От Стайлз: Вс 20.29  
Крис точно выплакал все свои слезы, когда отдавал Эллисон. 

От Стайлз: Вс 20.30  
Лидия была в полном беспорядке. Она сказала, что не красилась тушью, потому что знала, что будет плакать. Она нанесла ее потом, когда успокоилась, и стала такой же холодной и ожесточенной, как и всегда. 

От Стайлз: Вс 20.35  
Эй, почему ты не отвечаешь? Ты делаешь татуировку?

От Стайлз: Вс 20.36  
Питееееееееееееер

От Стайлз: Вс 20.36  
ПитерПитерПитер

От Стайлз: Вс 20.37  
Не важно. Я буду тебя донимать. 

От Стайлз: Вс 20.37  
Мы идем на празднование прямо сейчас. Скотт сказал, что варианты либо курица, либо стейк. Я следил за папой, как ястреб, чтобы он не взял красное мясо. 

От Стайлз: Вс 20.39  
Однако, я могу съесть две порции. 

От Стайлз: Вс 20.40  
Переписываться без ответа не так прикольно, как я думал. 

Питер вздохнул и покачал головой. 

Для Стайлз: Вс 20.42  
Я действительно делаю татуировку, но продолжай писать. Мне нравится читать твои сообщения. Я отвечу, когда закончу. 

От Стайлз: Вс 20.43  
Ой, ну ладно. Спасибо, что предупредил, я собираюсь пить много розового шампанского и танцевать до упаду. 

Для Стайлз: Вс 20.44  
Не навреди себе.

От Стайлз: 20.45  
Я тебя умоляю. Я изящен, как лебедь. 

Закатив глаза, Питер отложил телефон, переключив его на беззвучный режим и направился доделывать работу. Было уже после полуночи, когда он закончил закрашивать все в мелких черных точках. Клиентка мягко обняла его на прощание, и он неловко обнял ее в ответ, улыбаясь ей, когда она отстранилась. После того, как она ушла, он схватил телефон.

От Сталз: Вс 20.50  
Боже мой! Здесь есть шоколадный фонтан. Привет, новый лучший друг.

От Стайлз: Вс 20.56  
Стейки в форме сердца.

От Стайлз: Вс 20.57  
Я не знал, что было возможно.

От Сталз: Вс 21.01  
Мой папа пытался торговаться со мной, чтобы он тоже мог получить стейк. Я наглухо отклонил его предложение. 

От Стайлз: Вс 21.03  
Этот стейк имеет вкус счастья.

От Стайлз: Вс 21.04  
Бьюсь об заклад, ты ревнуешь, ПЛОТОЯДНЫЙ.

От Стайлз: Вс 21.16  
Дерек привез свою плюс один. Они сидят за одним столом с моим папой и мамой Скотта.

От Стайлз: Вс 21.18  
Я собираюсь пойти и быть любопытным.

От Стайлз: Вс 21.24  
Ее зовут Брейден. У нее шрамы когтей на лице и шее. Так, очевидно, она из типа плохих девочек.

От Сайлз: Вс 21.26  
Я спросил, как они встретились. Дерек уклончиво что-то проблеял, а она просто улыбнулась мне.

От Стайлз: Вс 21.27  
Отметьте меня как испуганного и немного возбужденного. 

От Стайлз: Вс 21.40  
Скотт и Эллисон собираются танцевать свой первый танец как муж и жена. 

От Стайлз: Вс 21.40  
Ох, Черт, это “I Don’t Want To Miss A Thing”

От Стайлз: Вс 21.41  
Это песня, которую они танцевали на школьном балу, когда начали встречаться.

От Стайлз: Вс 21.43  
Не плачь. Не плачь. Будь сильным, Стайлз.

От Стайлз: Вс 21.44  
Немного плачу.

От Стайлз: Вс 21.46  
Дерьмо, у меня закончились платочки в рукаве.

От Стайлз: Вс 22.13  
Я танцевал с Эллисон. Мне удалось не наступить ей на ноги.

От Стайлз: Вс 22.18  
Я танцевал со Скоттом. Мы перетоптали друг другу ноги. 

От Стайлз: Вс 22.25  
Я танцевал с Лидией. Она вела, и мне удалось не упасть.

От Стайлз: Вс 22.32  
Моей любимой партнершей для танцев была девочка пяти лет. Это дочка друзей Эллисон. 

От Стайлз: Вс 22.34  
Она встала на мои ступни и сказала танцевать, как Красавица и Чудовище. Я старался. 

От Стайлз: Вс 22.37  
Теперь она спит на сдвинутых стульях.

От Стайлз: Вс 22.42  
Тоооооооооорт!

От Стайлз: Вс 23.17  
Я съел три куска. 

От Стайлз: Вс 23.20  
Я думаю, я немного пьян.

От Стайлз: Вс 23.21  
Определенно пьян. Но я ухожу домой.

От Стайлз: Вс 23.43  
Я не хочу засыпать, чтобы поговорить с тобой, но во мне столько алкоголя и вкуснятины, а моя кровать выглядит так привлекательно. 

От Стайлз: Вс 23.45  
Я поговорю с тобой завтра. Споки.

Питер не мог сдержать любящую улыбку, которая приклеилась к его лицу, как он закончил читать сообщения. Он был счастлив, что Стайлз был среди друзей, и что он хорошо провел время, даже без плюс один. Он надеялся, что его сны будут приятными.

Для Стайлз: Пн 00.17  
Спокойной ночи, Стайлз.

Когда Питер проснулся в понедельник, первое, что он сделал – схватил телефон, ожидая ответа от мальчишки. Он улыбнулся, когда увидел от него сообщение. 

От Стайлза: Пн 08.04  
Эй ты. Я знаю, что ты не встанешь в восемь утра, но я хотел сказать, что проведу сегодня время с отцом. Я еще напишу тебе сегодня.

Поднявшись, Питер направился в гостиную, не собираясь сегодня ничего делать. А значит, сегодня день покемонов и тайской еды. Он спорил со своим 3DS, пытаясь победить Элитную Четверку, когда его телефон зазвонил на кофейном столике.   
Он потянулся за ним, обнаружив присланное Стайлзом фото. Оно было сделано у входа тату-салона «Улица Царапин», а Стайлз стоял на пороге, ухмыляясь, подняв большие пальцы вверх. Надпись на фотографии гласила «А тебе слабо?» 

Питер чуть не сломал свой 3DS. 

Для Стайлз: Пн 22.10  
Точно нет. 

От Стайлз: Пн 22.11  
Что случилось? Никто, кроме тебя, не может бить мое тело? 

Для Стайлз: Пн 22.11  
Именно.

От Стайлз: Пн 22.12  
Большой собственник. Я не знал, что тебя это так заботит. 

Для Стайлз: Пн 22.13  
Я не доверяю никому, чтобы не калечить твою кожу. 

Для Стайлз: Пн 22.14  
И я не хочу, чтобы ты заработал стафилококковую инфекцию в захудалом 10 долларовом салоне. 

От Стайлз: Пн 22.15  
Ох, ты просто душка. 

Для Стайлз: Пн 22.16  
Не называй меня так. 

От Стайлз: Пн 22.17  
Хорошо, Мягковолк. 

Для Стайлз: Пн 22.17  
Определенно точно не называй меня так. 

От Стайлз: Пн 22.18  
Чтобы ты был Крипиволком, как когда я был в старшей школе? 

Для Стайлз: Пн 22.18  
Нет.

От Стайлз: Пн 22.20  
Очень плохо. Тебе дается имя. Я даю их каждому другу-оборотню. Дерек был Кисловолком, а сейчас он Обнимашкаволк. Кора –Смеховолк с тех пор, когда она, не переставая, хихикала над «Субботним вечером в прямом эфире», а затем икала в течении двух часов. 

 

От Стайлз: Пн 22.22  
Бойд – Ледоволк из-за его работы на ледовом катке. Эрика – Госпожа Волчица, потому что она пользовалась моим компьютером и один раз не отчистила историю.

От Стайлз: Пн 22.23  
Айзек почему-ты-носишь-этот-шарф-сейчас-лето-остановись-волк. Я еще работаю над этим. 

Питер не мог сдержать смешок и улыбнулся. 

Для Стайлз: Пн 22.24  
А Скотт?

От Стайлз: Пн 22.25  
Щенобро.

Для Стайлз: Пн 22.25  
Ну конечно.

Для Стайлз: Пн 22.26  
Тебе лучше бы звать меня Красаволк.

От Стайлз: Пн 22.27  
Ага. Нет. Будешь Мягковолк. Ты слишком зарываешься. Единственная альтернатива Клубничкаволк. 

Для Стайлз: Пн 22.28  
Ох, черт возьми. 

От Стайлз: Пн 22.28  
:D

Когда дверь салона распахнулась во вторник днем, и знакомый запах ударил по рецепторам, Питер улыбнулся, прежде чем поднять голову, - Смотрите, кто вернулся.  
\- Скучал? – спросил Стайлз, улыбаясь до ушей, когда подошел к прилавку с одной рукой за спиной.   
\- Я буду скучать по тишине, которой у меня давно не было, - это, по большей части, была наглая ложь.   
Стайлз закатил глаза, не переставая улыбаться, - Ха, ты такой смешной. Вот, я привез тебе кое-что. – Он показал, что прятал: прозрачный пластиковый контейнер с клубникой, покрытой шоколадом, который он поставил на стол, - Они с церемонии. Эллисон сказала, что я могу их забрать.   
Питер уже открывал контейнер, - Как мило, - произнес он и откусил кусочек, не стесняясь стона удовольствия, который не мог сдержать.   
Тихо посмеиваясь, мальчишка прислонился бедром к прилавку, - Так что, я думаю, ты не угадаешь, кто обручился.   
Мужчина проглотил клубничину и выпрямился, - Я не так хорошо знаю твоих друзей.   
Стайлз совершенно не выглядел оскорбленным, - Мой папа и мама Скотта! Мы будем братьями! – радость на его лице была такой яркой и светлой, что Питер невольно улыбнулся.  
\- Ах, - сказал он, - Это должно быть захватывающе для вас.   
Подросток вскинул руки, - Я даже не знал, что они встречались! – он опустил руки и вздрогнул, - Я нечаянно накричал на папу, что он не посвятил меня во все это, прежде чем обнял его и заплакал.   
\- Похоже, ты много плакал, пока был в отъезде, - сказал оборотень с поддразнивающей улыбкой и поднятой бровью.   
\- Ага, - согласился Стайлз, - Ох, - он вытащил телефон и обошел прилавок, - я сделал фотографии!  
Питер взял еще одну клубничину, когда наклонился, чтобы рассмотреть в телефоне Стайлза фото. Они были довольно стандартными, как невеста с подругами. Платье Эллисон было великолепным. Потом жениха с друзьями. Скотт и Стайлз улыбались как счастливые идиоты. Даже Дерек улыбался сквозь густую бороду, истинный волчара. Стайлз продолжал листать фотографии, и Питер подавился клубничиной, когда мальчишка приблизил лицо Скотта.   
\- Что за хрень у него на лице? – кашляя, спросил он.   
\- Усы, - хихикнул Стайлз, увеличив еще сильнее, - Я тоже был удивлен, когда увидел его.   
\- Он выглядит, как порнозвезда 70-х, - в конце концов заявил Питер.   
Моргаяя, Стайлз поднес телефон ближе к своему лицу, - О Боже мой, ты прав!  
Они посмотрели друг на друга, и в этот момент разразились в смехе. В конце концов они облокотились друг на друга, беспорядочно разбросав руки вокруг своих тел. Они были недееспособны ни для чего из-за смеха, но полные счастья и радости. 

 

* - вторник перед Пепельной Средой и началом католического Великого поста, последний день карнавала. Праздник, который знаменует собой окончание семи «жирных дней» (аналог русской Всеядной недели).   
** - блюдо мексиканской кухни, представляющее собой завёрнутое в тортилью жареное на гриле и нарезанное полосками мясо с овощами.  
*** - Neon Hitch – Bad Dog  
****- Styx-Renegade  
*****- Kansas - Carry On Wayward Son  
******- напиток, быстро восстанавливающий обезвоживание. Хорошо помогает в похмелье.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Комната караоке, в которой развлекались Питер и Стайлс, выглядит примерно так http://s3-media1.fl.yelpcdn.com/bphoto/h2d82cLoAs5VyJsyyf6h1g/o.jpg
> 
> Не пропустите ТПози с усиками http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_maikd42kJK1qa5fz0o1_1280.jpg


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> В котором мы вздохнем счастливо, утрём слюну и скажем "Наконец-то!"

Сегодня был день стирки, поэтому Питер проснулся довольно рано для своего режима. На нем была лишь пара мягких домашних штанов и ничего более, кроме нагруженной корзины с горой грязного белья в руках. Схватив свой 3DS, что бы было чем себя занять в прачечной, он услышал стук в дверь. Кинув аппаратуру в корзину, оборотень направился к двери.   
\- Стайлз, ты приходишь сюда уже несколько месяцев, но начал стучать в дверь только сейчас? – спросил он достаточно громко, чтобы целый лес смог его услышать, - Или ты потерял свой, - он замер, распахнув глаза, - ключ?  
-Привет, Питер, - поприветствовала его Лидия, не утруждая себя даже фальшивой улыбкой. Она осмотрела его сверху вниз, явно не впечатленная видом.   
\- Здравствуй, - медленно ответил оборотень, не зная, что происходит, - Я думал, ты в штате Массачусетс.  
\- Я была там, - произнесла она, тупо пялясь на него, - Сейчас лето.   
\- Ах, - сейчас он вспомнил, что Стайлз упоминал что-то про летние курсы. 

Лидия подошла к нему, и он еле заставил себя отодвинутся, чтобы дать ей пройти, а не убежать в лес, как испуганный олень. Он медленно закрыл дверь, пока она осматривалась. Девушка была поразительно красива. Ее красные волосы заплетенные в французскую косу лежали безупречно. Темный тон помады подходил к теням. Ее одежда с острыми линиями подчеркивала её идеальную фигуру, так же как и сапоги ботфорты с высоким каблуком делали её длинные ноги еще длиннее.   
Но что больше его поразило, это ее запах: травы на кладбище и срезанных на могилу цветов. Он уже покинул Бекон Хилс, когда её силы банши полностью сформировались. Он не знал, насколько она была сильна и каковы ее причины прихода сюда. Ее поза была расслабленной, сердцебиение устойчивым, как будто бы с ней в комнате не было одного из самый опасных хищников на планете. 

Это было пугающе. 

\- Могу ли я чем то помочь? – спросил он, когда она перестала изучать его дом и посмотрела на него.   
\- Я слышала, ты помогаешь Стайлзу изучать магию, - начала она, скользя руками по ткани юбки.   
\- Не прямо, но да. Он делает всю работу. Просто по моей книге, – сказал он, наверное, слишком быстро.   
Она выгнула свою безупречную бровь, - Он тратит много времени на тебя.   
\- Опять же, на мою книгу, - решительно сказал он.   
Лидия сделала шаг к нему, и воздух в комнате затрещал от напряжения.   
\- По какой-то причине он тебе доверяет. Не обольщайся, больше никто в этот клуб по интересам не входит. Мы просто позволяем ему учиться на своих же ошибках.   
\- Ты преподносишь это так, как будто бы мы трахаемся, - ответил он в шутку, но вышло как раз наоборот.   
Она быстро приблизилась к нему, и он бы отступил назад, если бы не невидимая стена из воздуха, которая буквально сжала его со всех сторон. Девушка возвышалась над ним, хотя была намного ниже мужчины даже на своих двадцатисантиметровых каблуках. Банши взяла его щеку в ладонь, и тепло буквально начало уходить из тела Питера.   
\- Если ты сделаешь ему больно, - начала она, говоря практически шепотом, но для Питера это было как крик в каньоне, - Я буду кричать так громко тебе в лицо, что у тебя треснет череп. Потом я сожгу тебя и развею твой пепел по всему миру. Никакие манипуляции с некромантией не вернут тебя обратно. Ты понял меня?   
Питер попытался вздохнуть, но весь воздух как будто бы выкачали вокруг него.   
\- Да, - сумел прохрипеть он, размышляя, вырубит ли она его или просто бросит на полу.   
Но она слабо улыбнулась, - Отлично, - сказала она, отступая назад, и воздух рванул обратно в легкие Питера. Девушка вытащила клочок бумаги из кармана, пока он пытался восстановить дыхание, после чего поднесла его к оборотню.   
\- Я проследила продавцов подобных книг, как у тебя. Если хочешь, чтобы Стайлз крутился вокруг тебя, советую взглянуть на них.   
Мужчина взял бумажку и просмотрел три телефонных номера и имена рядом с ними. Он хотел сказать, что Стайлз будет зависать с ним несмотря на книги, потому что они друзья и медленно переходят в следующую фазу отношений. Вроде как.   
\- Эти книги стоят немерено.   
Лидия закатила глаза, - Это цена за то, что сделает его счастливым. – Она уставилась прямо на дверь, и он отодвинулся, чтобы она смогла пройти.   
\- Помни, - начала она, открывая дверь и сладко улыбаясь ему через плечо, - Я могу сравнять тебя с землей, - она вышла и с щелчком закрыла дверь.   
Питер долго смотрел на дверь, пытаясь осмыслить, что сейчас произошло. Его первой связанной мыслью была та, что его племянники чертовски везучие с таким союзником как Лидия.   
Он посмотрел вниз на лист бумаги. Он был из блокнота, розовый с фиолетовыми цветами по полям. Он пошел взять трубку, после чего набрал первый номер.   
\- Добрый день, мое имя Питер Хейл. Возможно, вы владеете некоторыми книгами, в которых я крайне заинтересован… 

-Когда вы начали набивать тату? – заинтересованно спросила клиентка Питера, когда он вгонял краску в ее кожу на ребрах. Это была пара запутанных рыб кои, которые формировали Инь Янь.   
\- В девятнадцать, - ответил Питер, концентрируясь на линиях как можно четче.   
\- И как давно это было? – она подвинулась и дотронулась до его плеча пальцами.   
\- Давненько, - с ухмылкой сказал мужчина.  
\- Вы не выглядите старше двадцати пяти, - сказала она ему, ее палец гулял по краю рукава короткой футболки вдоль его бицепса.   
\- Как приятно это слышать, - произнёс он, игнорируя прикосновения как только можно, - Но это было двадцать лет назад. На короткое время прерываемое шестилетним… творческим отпуском.   
Это вызвало фырканье позади него, и Питер посмотрел за плечо, чтобы увидеть Стайлза, качающего головой, – Так, тихо. – отругал его мужчина, ухмыляясь.   
\- Творческим, - пробормотал мальчишка со смешком.   
Питер вздохнул через нос, возвращаясь к работе. Клиентка провела вверх-вниз по его руке. Этого было недостаточно, чтобы нарушить концентрацию, или сбить его с ритма, так что он допустил это действие. Когда он начал затенения, ее хватка немного усилилась на его локте, после чего она уронила руку на его рубашку, прямо над бедром. Она была тихой какое-то время, и Питер мог чувствовать ее глаза на себе, но он не поднимал взгляд.   
\- Вы когда-нибудь были отклонены как тату-мастер из-за того, что у вас нет тату? – спросила она, пока он закрашивал одну из кои.   
\- Очень часто, - ответил Питер, - У меня были клиенты, которые видели мои пустые руки и разворачивались прямо на пороге.   
\- Это прискорбно. Вы прекрасный мастер. Каждый будет рад набиваться у вас, - сказала она, и он взглянул на нее, чтобы увидеть ее хищный взгляд на себе.   
\- Благодарю, - ответил он, улыбаясь почти развратной улыбкой, - Как любому художнику мне повезло, что у меня есть такой холст, как вы.   
Она улыбнулась ему, выглядя максимально довольной, и он вернулся к работе. Но практически сразу же его машинка остановилась, и он уставился на нее. После быстрого осмотра, он нашел, что один из контактных шнуров отскочил, чего никогда раньше не случалось. Он вставил его обратно и вернулся к работе, только чтобы его машина захлюпала и снова остановилась. Тот же шнур снова отскочил, и когда он вставил его на место и проверил его свободный ход. Когда в третий раз он отошел снова, у Питера завелись подозрения.   
Питер повернулся и посмотрел на Стайлза, который еле сдерживал смех.   
\- Прекрати, ты, маленькое дерьмо, - зарычал он на него.   
\- Прекратить что? – хихикая спросил гаденыш, не отворачивая лица, что еще больше подтверждало его участие.   
\- Ты знаешь, о чем я, - произнес Питер, опять настроив шнур.   
\- Я без понятия о чем ты, - высокомерно ответил мальчишка, и Питер старался не зарычать, - Кроме того, я сижу здесь, а не там.   
Закатив глаза, он вернулся к работе, рука клиентки касалась его почти везде, куда могла достать. Все в пределах разумного, так что Питер был благодарен, что она не полезла ему в джинсы, потому что он бы сказал ей прекратить, так как не заинтересован ей. Была бы целая нелепая ситуация, включая то, что в нее бы втыкали иглы во время разговора.   
Когда татуировка была закончена, и клиентка проверила ее в зеркале, она счастливо взвизгнула и начала подпрыгивать.   
\- Мне нравится! – воскликнула она, подпрыгивая, чтобы обнять Питера.   
Несмотря на количество обнимании от клиентов после законченной тату, он никогда не знал, что делать, кроме как неловко обнять в ответ. Он похлопал ее по спине и улыбнулся ей, когда она отстранилась.   
После Питер перевязал ей татуировку, и она оплатила работу, девушка вытащила визитку из сумочки и передала ее Питеру. На ней было ее имя и номер телефона.   
\- Позвони мне как-нибудь, - сказала она перед тем, как подмигнуть и выйти из салона.   
Питер посмотрел на визитку, - Хм.   
\- Она дала тебе свой номер? – спросил Стайлз.   
\- Можно посмотреть? – вытянул руку мальчишка, и Питер передал ему карточку, - Хах, - Стайлз задумался, глядя на карточку внимательно, пока та не вспыхнула пламенем, оставляя черный пепел на его ладони. Парень стряхнул его на землю.   
\- Я научился создавать огонь, - сказал он с гордой усмешкой.   
\- Я вижу, - произнес Питер, проваливаясь в попытке подавить любящую улыбку. 

Раньше полнолуние было веселым временем для Питера. Он выпускал своего волка на поверхность и бежал сквозь лес с семьей, с сестрой. Всегда было весело гнаться друг за другом, борясь при нападении, а потом всем завалиться в большую щенячью кучу. Он ловил кроликов и потрошил их, чувствуя свежую плоть и кровь в своем животе. Он засыпал под луной и просыпался голый, покрытый грязью с листьями в волосах. Это было лучшее время в его жизни.   
Но сейчас полнолуния были жалкими. Даже с инстинктивной нуждой обращаться, Питер не мог почувствовать теплого присутствия своего волка. Было лишь пустое и холодное принуждение, которое просто было вынужденным.   
Ему некуда было бежать, ему не с кем было бежать. Он знал, что если побежит по парку, он точно встретит пару бегунов или парочку прогуливающуюся под полной луной, и это закончится кровопролитием. Там не будет никакого оправдания бессмысленной бойне. Это не успокоит воющий гнев в его сердце.   
Так что он оставался внутри, проводя большую часть времени пытаясь отвлечься. Он всегда оставлял салон закрытым на полнолуние, слишком нетерпеливый ко всем племенным повязкам и бабочкам на лодыжках. Стайлз быстро понял, что надо оставить его одного. Один раз он пришел, и Питер зарычал на него, что тот только пятками сверкал, когда убегал.   
Мужчина из-за этого чувствовал себя отвратительно на протяжении нескольких последующих дней, и пробовал извиниться, но Стайлз лишь пожал плечами и сказал, - Все ок. Ты не первый волк в полнолуние, который хотел меня съесть.   
Говоря о Стайлзе, мужчина пытался не думать о нем, но каждый раз терпел неудачу. Он лежал на спине посередине кровати, чувствуя насыщенность после того, как сожрал три огромных сырых стейка. Каждый раз, когда он пытался отвлечь свой ум от мыслей о мальчишке, всё вело к нему. 

Еда? Фрукты. Бананы. Яблоки, Апельсины. Оранжевый цвет. Лисы оранжевого цвета. Татуировка лисы. Стайлз. 

Спорт? Он на самом деле не любил никакой вид спорта, кроме баскетбола. Бейсбол был неплох, но ему было очень скучно. Стайлзу нравится Mets*. Агх.

Покемон? Стайлз. 

С ворчанием, мужчина перевернулся на живот, давая своему мозгу заполняться мыслями о мальчишке, как вода льется в стакан. Вначале все было довольно таки невинно, подмечая, как Стайлз улыбается, его смех. Его глаза загорались, когда он был счастлив, уголки глаз и переносица морщились. Питер хотел прижаться к этому милому носу и вжаться лицом в его шею.   
Как и следовало ожидать, у него был фетиш на шеи. Шея Стайлза была длинной и бледной, и Питер хотел покрыть ее всю засосами, так, чтобы каждый знал, что он принадлежал кому-то. Желание заклеймить было не полностью из-за того, что он являлся оборотнем. Он был собственником сам по себе. Он хотел, чтобы мальчишка был заклеймен им, чтобы носил его метки с гордостью. 

Но это не все, чего хотел оборотень. Часто было желание без причины поцеловать Стайлза. Черт возьми, губы Стайлза. Они отвлекали. Парень делал ужасные вещи с соломинкой этими губами. Они были уже розовыми и пухлыми, но у мальчишки была привычка кусать их, пока он учился. Часто они были опухшими, немного в синяках и влажные. Питер едва ли мог быть обвинен в желании покусать их, вылизать этот милый рот и пересчитать все зубы своим языком.   
Стайлз бы великолепно выглядел с пальцами мужчины во рту, сося их и покусывая. Он будет выглядеть еще красивее на коленях между ног оборотня, глотая член Питера так глубоко, как только сможет, подняв глаза на мужчину, чтобы только Питер владел его вниманием.   
Он почувствовал шевеление в штанах и хмыкнул, запуская руку под пояс, чтобы поправить себя.   
Питер бы медленно раздел Стайлза, оголяя каждый сантиметр бледной кожи, покрывая поцелуями все родинки. Они, скорее всего, покрывают все его тело, вдоль плеч, между ягодиц. Мужчина хотел покусать эти ягодицы, оставляя там следы зубов, перед тем, как отсосать член. Он предполагал, что парень будет громким и не в состоянии контролировать себя, в пелене удовольствия. Он будет корчится и хватать волосы Питера.   
Мужчина будет отсасывать у него, пока тот не будет умолять кончить, выдыхая имя Питера, дергая его за волосы. Потом он схватит его под колени и перевернет. Оборотень будет держать его задницу, раскрыв его, после чего наклонится и проведет языком между половинок по тугой маленькой дырке.   
У него уже полностью встал, он практически толкался в кровать. Он взял себя в руку и начал двигать ею, тяжело дыша в простыню.   
Он хотел медленно раскрыть и разработать подростка своими пальцами, одним за другим, проходясь по его сладкой точке каждым пальцем. Он бы лизал и кусал его задницу и поясницу, и Стайлз бы стонал, извивался и сжимал ладони, выгибаясь как кошка. 

Пожалуйста, трахни меня! 

Питер бы медленно погрузился в него, выдыхая имя парнишки в шею. Потом будет сладкий, почти мучительный первый толчок в жар. Он схватил бы руки подростка, переплетая их пальцы,быстро и глубоко вбиваясь в него. Стайлз бы стонал, подаваясь назад бедрами, чтобы еще глубже насадиться на Питера. 

Мужчина обхватил себя двумя руками, чтобы было что-то тугое, во что можно было бы вбиваться. Он придумывал это сейчас, но он знал, что это не сравниться с оригиналом. С оригиналом горячей и тугой задницы Стайлза.   
Он бы прижал мальчишку к кровати своим весом, зная, что парень хочет, чтобы до него тоже дотронулись, но Питер будет нацелен, чтобы тот кончил не дотрагиваясь до члена. И это сработает, потому что член Питера будет направлен только на одну сладкую точку, от чего Стайлз будет кричать не переставая. Питер будет ждать, пока того не начнет трясти, его дыхание станет быстрым и резким. Потом он запустит свои зубы в ямку на плече мальчика. Стайлз бы закричал, затрепетал, сжал его внизу и его запах и ощущение спустят все тормоза Питера. 

Питер издал стон, когда он кончил на свои пальцы, после чего тяжело вздохнул в тихой комнате.   
\- Ммм, - пробормотал он, - Это было хорошо.   
Он скатился с мокрого места, оставив уборку на потом. 

Был опять понедельник, и Питер доспал до середины дня, почти до ночи. Когда он встал, шатаясь, побрел в душ. Вода разбудила его достаточно, чтобы противостоять остаткам сна. Он подобрал валяющуюся по квартире одежду и направился в гостиную.   
Стайлз был там, сидя на диване, упиравшись ногами в кофейный столик, с книгой на коленях.   
-Хей, - сказал он, когда посмотрел наверх, - Тебе пришла посылка, пока ты спал, – он указал на коробку на столике, - Я притворился тобой, чтобы подписать. Я подумал, ты не захочешь просыпаться ради такого.   
\- Правильно подумал, - сказал Питер с кивком. Он порвал когтем скотч с коробки, вытаскивая паковочную бумагу, - А вообще, это тебе.   
\- Ммм? – спросил мальчишка, опять поднимая голову.   
В руках у Питера было три книги в кожаных обложках, очень похожие на ту, которую парень одолжил у оборотня. Он обошел кофейный столик и сел рядом с парнишкой, предлагая ему книги.   
\- Ты купил еще? – спросил Стайлз, закрывая книгу на коленях и откладывая ее. С огромными глазами он взял предложенное.   
\- Ты изучал одни и те же заклинания слишком уж долго, - объяснил мужчина с легкой улыбкой, - Я подумал, что пришло время для нового материала.   
Мальчишка улыбнулся, беря первую книгу, пролистывая несколько страниц.   
Питер сглотнул, когда наблюдал за ним, - Я купил их тебе, - он продолжил перед тем, как ему бы пришлось объяснять более подробно почему, - Как подарок. Ты можешь забрать их с собой, вместо того, чтобы сидеть все время вместе со мной, если хочешь.  
Подросток повернул распахнутые глаза на него, - ….Ох, - он посмотрел вниз и обратно наверх, - Ничего, если я все равно буду приходить к тебе и в салон? Я уже привык. Они прямо как библиотеки для меня.   
Пытаясь не улыбаться слишком радостно, Питер кивнул, - Конечно.   
Стайлз широко улыбнулся, - Круто. 

Питер сидел за прилавком своего магазина, скучающе вращая свой 3DS по стеклянной столешнице, когда в дверь кто-то ворвался. Он посмотрел наверх, находя там мальчишку, который тяжело пытался перевести дух, в то же время улыбаясь как слабоумный. Мужчина поднял бровь, - Ты что, бежал?  
\- Возможно, - ответил Стайлз, спешно заходя внутрь, кидая сумку на прилавок, перед тем, как обойти его, подходя сразу к Питеру.   
\- Я хочу показать тебе кое-что, - он поднял футболку и повернулся к оборотню стороной с лисой.   
Питер посмотрел на нее. Тату уже хорошо зажила, - Ну и?   
\- Подожди секунду, нетерпеливый придурок.  
Мужчина хмыкнул и продолжил смотреть, как вдруг его глаза распахнулись, когда ушки лисы дернулись. Та открыла свой рот зевая, щуря белые глаза, прежде чем повернуться. Она пробежала пару кругов, развивая свой длинный пушистый хвост за собой как дымка, после чего вернулась в прежнее положение.   
Питер моргнул, - Черт возьми, - это было все, что его мозг мог произвести.   
\- Круто, правда? – произнес гордо парень.   
Подняв руку, Питер провел кончиками пальцев по всей длине лисицы.   
Подросток вздрогнул, но не отодвинулся, только отпустил край футболки, когда мужчина убрал свою руку.   
\- Я нашел заклинание для передачи энергии в татуировки, чтобы заставить их двигаться. Я думаю, дело в том, чтобы возродить их в реальность как защитников, но я не достаточно сильный для этого, - быстро проговорил парень, когда полез в свою сумку, - Вот, - он передал Питеру сложенный лист бумаги.   
Мужчина развернул его и поднял бровь над коллекцией пересеченных линий, из которых было не понятно, что орел, а что решка, - А это..?  
\- Сигила для увеличения фокусировки магических способностей, - объяснил парень, выглядя, как возбужденный щенок, - Я хочу, чтобы ты набил это мне.   
\- Где? – спросил Питер, поворачиваясь на стуле.   
\- Над сердцем;   
\- Хорошо, - встал мужчина и направился к своему столу, чтобы сделать трафарет.   
\- Сколько? – спросил Стайлз из-за спины.   
\- Не беспокойся об этом, - ответил Питер со взмахом руки.   
Парень фыркнул, - Не часто от тебя такое снисхождение встретишь.  
Улыбаясь, мужчина потряс головой, - Заткнись и снимай футболку. 

Когда Стайлз был готов, а рабочее место подготовлено, Питер окунул тонкую иглу в черные чернила. Мальчишка был тих, жуя нижнюю губу и наблюдая за его движениями из-под полуприкрытых век. Не то, чтобы Питер смотрел. Нет, он концентрировался. 

Но было сложно игнорировать то, как рука Стайлза упала со стола, приземляясь на колено Питера. Она оставалась там какое-то время, сжимаясь, как будто бы Стайлзу было больно, после чего его пальцы начали продвигаться по внутреннему бедру мужчины. Питер пытался не обращать на это внимание, уверенный, что мальчишка не знал, что делает. Но его рука продолжала двигаться, опасно приближаясь к его члену.   
Оборотень прочистил горло и схватил руку Стайлза, опуская ее на стол.   
Мальчишка испустил несчастный звук, - Ты разрешил мне в прошлый раз.   
\- В прошлый раз тебе нужно было отвлечение от боли. В этот – ты в двух секундах от того, чтобы отдрочить мне.   
После секунды, Стайлз произнес, - И это плохо?  
Питер вздохнул, смотря наверх, - Если ты сделаешь это, твоя татуировка будет еще более неразборчивым клубком ниток.   
Мальчишка прикусил губу, - После?  
Это было соблазнительно, очень соблазнительно, и было больно отклонять такое предложение, - У меня скоро будет следующий клиент.   
Оу, - произнес подросток, удручено выпячивая свою губу, - Окей.   
Питер посмотрел на него, прежде чем улыбнутся и положить руку на живот парня, прямо под пупком. Он улыбнулся, когда тот резко вздохнул, напрягая мышцы живота, после чего вернулся к закрученному узору татуировки на груди Стайлза. Парень положил обратно голову, когда Питер дотянулся до его шеи, выпуская шаткий вздох, когда он начал гладить за ухом у парня.   
Питер ухмыльнулся, после чего резко повернул кольцо в соске Стайлза.   
Тот дернулся, словно его ударило током, - Чтозаблять!  
\- Тебе не идет дуться, - сообщил ему Питер с дерзкой ухмылкой.   
Стайлз нахмурился, потирая злополучный сосок, - Все равно ты меня хочешь.   
Питер ничего не ответил, возвращаясь к работе. 

Был опять понедельник, и Питер все еще спал. Ему снились какие-то нечеткие сны, но они были прерваны, когда громкий звук раздался в его доме. Он был на ногах прежде, чем открыл глаза, сердце билось так сильно, что не давало ему сосредоточиться. Он выбежал в гостиную и остановился в шоке от того, что он там увидел. 

Стайлз лежал на полу не двигаясь, весь в дыму.  
\- Стайлз, - крикнул Питер, порывая вперед, но в момент, когда он пытался прикоснуться к нему, его руку ударил сильный ток.   
\- Ебаныврот! – закричал он, дергаясь назад и глядя вниз. Кожа была рассечена на ладони, сочась кровью, его рука тряслась от боли. Он смотрел, как восстанавливаются ткани кожи, острая боль переходила в тупую.   
Он посмотрел на Стайлза и видел, как искры прыгали вокруг его обездвиженного тела. Мужчина даже не знал, дышал ли мальчишка, но он ничего не мог сделать, кроме как сидеть и следить за ним. Он не был молящимся типом, который верил в какие-то божества, но это не остановило его от мягкого бормотания, - Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, Стайлз, прошу, - между вдохами.   
Питер не знал, как долго это длилось, но достаточно, чтобы влага начала скатываться с его глаз, но когда Стайлз распахнул свои глаза и вскочил , Питер вздрогнул в удивлении.   
\- Ебать, - выдохнул Стайлз, моргая широкими глазами и смотря на свои ладони.   
\- Господи, - прохрипел Питер, положив руку на сердце, - Ты в порядке? – он стремительно оказался рядом с мальчишкой и осторожно коснулся его плеча, и когда он не был атакован электричеством, схватил его.   
\- Я в порядке, - беззаботно сказал Стайлз, махнув рукой, - Я думаю, что я не достаточно сильный для такого мощного заклинания исчезновения. – Он хихикнул, как будто бы это не было большой проблемой, - Что случилось, Мягковолк?  
Питер едва мог сдержать слезы, - Я думал, ты умер, - сказал он тихим голосом, взяв лицо мальчишки в свои руки.   
Подросток подполз ближе, обхватывая спину Питера руками, облокачиваясь на его грудь, - Я в порядке, - повторил он, делая глубокий вздох, - Обещаю.   
\- Лучше бы этому быть правдой, маленький засранец, - сказал Питер без угрозы, когда он был практически вжат в тело Стайлза, - Мне бы пришлось прятать твое тело, уезжать из штата, чтобы убегать от твоих друзей и твоего отца. Лидия все равно бы достала меня.   
\- Стопудов, - согласился мальчишка, поднимая голову и целуя подбородок Питера.   
Питер приложил щеку к волосам Стайлза, закрывая глаза и вздыхая с облегчением. 

Иногда клиенты Питера все время молчали, и он не возражал этому. Как и в этом случае с мужчиной, когда он делал тату на внутренней части запястья. Это были несколько строк из сценария, так что не займет много времени. Питер чувствовал глаза клиента на себе в течение всего процесса, но он не сказал ничего, чтобы не понравилось Питеру. После того, как оборотень замотал в бинт тату мужчины и тот заплатил, Питер подумал, что на этом все закончится.   
Но когда мужчина подошел к двери, он остановился и повернулся, подходя обратно к прилавку.   
\- Я надеюсь, это не прозвучит грубо, - сказал он, и Питер поднял брови, - Но мне было интересно, если вы хотите сходить куда-нибудь со мной?  
Питер услышал скрип стула за спиной, но не обернулся, - Я на самом деле люблю, когда люди прямолинейны, но у меня уже кое-кто есть, - ему не пришлось думать об ответе, даже если бы мужчина был очень симпатичным.   
Парень пожал плечами, - Ну, спросить стоило.   
Питер просто улыбнулся ему и смотрел, как тот ушел, после чего повернулся на стуле, находя Стайлза с правой стороны, смотрящего на него с задумчивым выражением, - Я могу тебе помочь?  
\- Это правда? – спросил Стайлз, - Или повод, потому что тебе не понравилось его личико?  
Фыркнув, мужчина наклонил голову, - О, нет, мне понравилось его лицо. Я полагаю, что остальное бы мне тоже понравилось.   
Сузив глаза, Стайлз плоско произнес, - Ты такой смешной. Я сейчас лопну от смеха. Ответь на гребанный вопрос.   
Питер потянулся за рукой мальчишки, притягивая его ближе, пройдясь большим пальцем по его костяшкам.   
\- Это было не оправдание.   
Стайлз прикусил губу, выглядя убийственно мило, и Питер подумал о том, чтобы поцеловать его, но потом зазвонил колокольчик на двери, и он отвлёкся. 

 

Питер был в душе, подставив лицо под струи, закрыв глаза. Горячая вода расслабляла мышцы и прогоняла сон. Он думал о том, что произошло за завтраком, когда занавеска быстро отодвинулась.   
\- Господи, Черт возьми! – заорал он, отскакивая к стене и выставляя руки в оборонительном жесте.   
\- Мне надо поговорить с тобой! – закричал Стайлз, слишком широко улыбаясь.   
Питер вытер воду с своего лица, - Могу ли я помыться сначала? – спросил он раздражено.   
Мальчишка моргнул, после чего опустил глаза вниз, - Ага…  
-Стайлз, - прорычал Питер.   
\- У тебя реально там пирсинг, - выдохнул он в изумлении.   
Питер повернулся, не удосуживаясь прикрыться, - Перестань пялиться на мой член и вали отсюда, маленькое ты дерьмо, - рыкнул он, наверняка выглядя немного не так устрашающе, чем он хотел. Хотя ему удалось не улыбнуться.   
\- Ну ладно, - закрыл занавеску парень и вышел из ванной.   
Питер выпустил глубокий драматичный вздох, возвращаясь обратно к душу. Он думал о том, чтобы растянуть это занятие, тщательно промыть каждый сантиметр тела с заботой, но ему было интересно, из-за чего Стайлз был так возбужден. После помывки волос, он выключил воду, выбравшись из ванны и беря полотенце. Он оставил волосы в беспорядке, и вышел, чтобы одеться. Когда он вошел в большую комнату, он нашел Стайлза практически распираемого от энергии. 

\- Ты что, произнес какое-то заклинание о Пикси или что-то типо этого? – спросил Питер, наблюдая за ним.   
\- Я нашел способ обратить тебя в Альфу.   
Питер с совершенно каменным лицом спросил, - Что?

Стайлз вскочил, судорожно сжимая и разжимая кулаки. – Есть такое заклинание, - пробормотал он, - Оно используется для возврата статуса оборотня в того, кем он раньше был. Оно должно быть использовано, чтобы вернуть альфу обратно в бету или омегу, но раз ты был раньше альфой, есть большая вероятность, что оно сможет вернуть тебя обратно в это состояние.   
Питер пытался не выпустить возбужденный визг из своего горла, - Ты помнишь, что я был еще и в другом состоянии? – сказал он, ровно держа голос, - Кома. Мертвый. 

Стайлз начал заламывать руки, - Магия вся состоит из ее пользователя. Если я хочу, чтобы ты стал опять альфой, так и случится, - он подошел на дистанцию, когда его можно было бы легко поцеловать, - А я хочу этого. Очень.   
Мужчина опустил глаза на губы мальчишки, облизывая свои, после чего, поднял обратно взгляд, - Так мне не придется никого убивать? – эта возможность не очень нравилась ему, он не пошел бы по пути прошлого, находя альфу и распарывая его горло. По крайней мере раньше это не было даже вопросом, но сейчас?  
\- Правильно, – согласился парень и немного наклонил голову, - И потому что ты наконец-то заслуживаешь то, чего так сильно желал.   
Это сделало все внутри оборотня мягким и теплым. Он не привык, чтобы другие люди заботились о его желаниях. Тем не менее, многие вещи могли пойти не так во время процесса. Вздохнув, Питер повернул запястья, чтобы он мог взять в свои руки ладони мальчишки, - Я не знаю, Стайлз.   
\- Это нормально, бояться, - сказал ему парень, как будто бы пытался смягчить его сомнения.   
Но Питер потряс головой, -Не то, что я боюсь потерять свою жизнь.., - он лизнул свои губы и сильнее прижал к себе мальчишку, рассматривая его лицо, - Это возможность потерять тебя.   
Вот оно. Питер дошел до того, что он уже слишком привык к присутствию Стайлза в своей жизни, к его смеху, улыбкам, энергии и аромату. Он был эгоистичным и он хотел, чтобы Стайлз был всегда около него. Он бы остался омегой навсегда, чем получил бы силу и потерял бы все, что накопил в последние месяцы.   
Стайлз поднял руки, и Питер опустил свои, закрывая глаза, когда мальчишка взял его лицо в свои мягкие руки, - Я буду здесь, - пообещал он, соприкасаясь с Питером лбом, - Я не дам ничему случиться. Потому что я тоже не хочу потерять тебя.   
Оборотень резко вдохнул, почувствовав, как будто бы не дышал сто лет. Он открыл глаза и увидел, как Стайлз искренне смотрит на него, и он знал, просто знал, что мальчишка не даст ничему с ним случиться и сможет дать ему силу, о которой он так долго мечтал. Он будет здесь, когда все закончится. И они решат, что делать после. Вместе.   
\- Давай сделаем это, - решил Питер, и Стайлз улыбнулся ему и кивнул. 

Питер оказался лежащим на спине посередине пола со Стайлзом над его головой, руки которого были по обе стороны от головы оборотня. Питер наблюдал, как парень закрыл глаза и сделал несколько глубоких вдохов, после чего открыл их снова. Его глаза были полностью белыми, без зрачков и радужной оболочки. Питер раскрыл рот в шоке, но ничего не смог произнести, потому что руки Стайлза схватили его голову и тело оборотня застыло.   
Питер даже не смог закричать, когда его тело подбросило, потому что ему передавило горло. Он чувствовал, как ломались его кости, меняясь, передвигаясь и снова срастаясь. Его когти и клыки постоянно выскакивали и врастали обратно, его пальцы липли к полу от крови, а во рту рецепторы взрывались от металлического привкуса. Единственное, что он мог сделать, это сглотнуть всю кровь и продолжать переживать это снова и снова.   
Мужчина быстро потерял счет времени во время пытки, потому что он совершенно не заметил, когда Стайлз моргнул, его глаза приобрели нормальный вид, а руки отпустили голову мужчины. Питер быстро вскочил, пытаясь устоять на шатких ногах, набирая полные легкие воздуха. Его тело было слишком малым, кожа слишком тугой, больше царапин на стенах, больше звуков вокруг. Его мышцы были натянуты как струна, он чувствовал холод и тяжело дышал.   
\- Сработало? – спросил Стайлз, и Питер посмотрел на него,   
Мужчина не мог говорить, он даже не пытался. Он зарычал, от чего затряслись стекла в окнах, после чего отпустил запреты на свое тело. Его одежда разорвалась в клочья, когда его тело изменилось. Его кожа разорвалась, кости начали перестраиваться, но это было совершенно не больно. Он чувствовал, как будто вернулся домой. Он посмотрел на Стайлза и вдохнул его запах, резко выпуская воздух, после чего запрыгнул на него, опрокидывая на пол.   
Парень оказался на полу с громким «ооооох». Он моргнул, смотря на Питера, поднимая руку и касаясь лица мужчины, - Сработало.  
Питер повернул голову и понюхал запястье мальчишки, после чего поднял голову и осмотрел себя полностью в зеркале напротив стены. Он был огромным черным волком, намного больше, чем любая форма, которую Питер только видел. Линии на голове были острыми и длинными. Его плечи были широки, а спина длинной. Хвост был большим, он немного вилял, как будто бы отображал все то, что творилось в голове у мужчины. Было что-то красивое в том, как бледная рука Стайлза смотрелась на черном мехе.   
Он не был чудовищным, как в прошлый раз в альфа форме, даже с ярко красными глазами.   
Он посмотрел вниз на мальчишку, находя его радостно ухмыляющегося, так что Питер не мог сдержать скулеж. Он затащил зверя обратно, радостно осознавая, что он может вернуться в эту форму когда захочет. Его волк свернулся в клубок на задворках его сознания.   
Питер оказался голым, его руки и колени были рядом со Стайлзом, который сладко улыбался ему. Мужчина не смог сдержать позыв завладеть этими губами. Стайлз выпустил тонкий писк, так что Питер мягко прикоснулся к нему, сливаясь с мальчишкой в поцелуе. Стайлз чувствовался на языке, как Питер и предполагал, даже еще лучше.  
Мальчишка выпустил тихий стон, когда они отстранились, - Наконец-то, - прошептал он, улыбаясь, когда оборотень обвил его шею руками.   
Питер согласился всем сердцем, - Я хочу тебя, - сказал он ему тихим, вибрирующим голосом, - Я хочу тебя уже вечность.   
\- Ага, - ответил Стайлз, часто кивая головой, - Я тоже. Давай, отнеси меня в кровать.   
Питер сел и поднял Стайлза за собой, улыбаясь, когда тот обвил руки вокруг мужчины. Он поднялся на ноги и понес мальчишку в спальню, падая с ним на мягкие покрывала. Схватив край футболки парня, он стянул ее, чуть не порвав, стягивая ее через голову и отбрасывая куда-то. У него уже встал, и он толкнулся своими бедрами в Стайлзовы, засосав шею мальчишки. Сначала ему нужно было пометить Стайлза. И тот совершенно не возмущался, прогибаясь и наклоняя шею для большего доступа. Питер не был удовлетворен, пока не покрыл всю кожу от плеча до плеча фиолетовыми метками.   
Осмотрев проделанную работу, подросток смотрел него с широко распахнутыми глазами и расширенными зрачками, с едва видным аметистовым кольцом. Мужчина уже чувствовал, как член Стайлза упирается ему в живот, жаждя внимания. Когда-нибудь он будет отсасывать ему так долго, что единственными словами, которые Стайлз будет в состоянии произнести, будут «Питер» и «Пожалуйста!», но сейчас он не был в терпеливом настроении.   
Он отстранился, чтобы снять штаны со Стайлза и его нижнее белье в одно движение. Мальчишка начал извиваться и попытался достать до своего члена, но Питер опередил его. Член мальчишки был также прекрасен, обрезанный и с изгибом к животу. Питер двинул рукой, и Стайлз завыл, рывком подняв бедра наверх. Питер хищно улыбнулся, прежде чем отпустил его и потянулся к тумбочке. Он вытащил презерватив и смазку.   
\- Нам это не нужно, - мягко произнес мальчишка.   
Питер взглянул на него, а потом обратно на предметы, - Я думаю, потом ты поймешь, зачем они нам нужны, -сказал он тихо, в большей части уверенный, что Стайлз не хотел его на сухую. Это будет не весело.   
\- Нет, я имею в виду презервативы, - произнес подросток, поднимаясь на локтях, - Я знаю, что ты не передаешь болезни, а забеременеть я не могу, - он наклонился, и прошелся губами по скуле мужчины, - Я хочу чувствовать тебя, только тебя. И-и я хочу, чтобы ты кончил в меня, - он медленно улыбнулся как чертенок, коим и являлся.   
Если бы Стайлз пытался сломать мозг Питера, ему это удалось. Он кинул презерватив обратно в тумбочку, придавив мальчишку к кровати, закатывая глаза, когда услышал хихиканье. Он открыл крышку смазки, покрывая ею пальцы. Стайлз выгнулся на кровати, когда он проскользнул одним пальцем внутрь, оба застонали от того, каким тугим был Стайлз. Черт, думал Питер, когда медленно разрабатывал дырочку своего мальчика , это будет Раем.   
Несмотря на то, что Питер был тверд и уже сочился смазкой, он не спешил и вставил еще один палец и начал работать ими двумя, раздвигая их, как ножницы. Звук, который издал Стайлз, когда он прошелся по простате, был великолепен. Это будет еще одной пыткой, которую Питер применит к подростку потом, разрабатывая его пальцами, пока тот не затрясется и не закричит от наслаждения.   
Мужчина вытащил пальцы и схватил бедра мальчишки, поднимая его и толкая дальше на кровать. Скинув подушки и наклонившись над Стайлзом, он снова захватил его губы, возвышаясь над ним. Он мягко и медленно толкнулся внутрь, мышцы мальчишки сжались и расслабились вокруг Хейла. Это было замечательно, даже больше чем это. Это было великолепно.   
Стайлз схватился за Питера, вцепившись ногтями в его плечи и скрещивая лодыжки на пояснице. Когда Питер начал двигаться, мальчишка начал выпускать какофонию из стонов и скулежа, жестко цепляясь за мужчину и пытаясь насадиться еще глубже, - Черт, - выдохнул он, опуская обратно руку, - Черт!  
\- Собираешься кончить? – проурчал Питер на ухо парню, ухмыляясь, когда Стайлз взвизгнул. Это определенно точно было «да».   
Питер начал вбиваться быстрее, сильнее, еще громче выбирая звуки из Стайлза. Он зарычал в шею мальчишки, когда ногти на его плечах впились в кожу еще сильнее, проходясь по спине, раздирая кожу, жаля на секунду перед тем, как она начала сращиваться. Ему придется освежить свое умение сдерживать заживление, что будет преимуществом, когда Стайлз будет раздирать его спину, и он будет долго чувствовать эту боль. Он хотел, чтобы они оба были покрыты метками друг друга, помня причину этих шрамов.   
Питер начал терять контроль в своих движениях, наслаждение заполнило его тело быстрее, чем он ожидал, когда Стайлз начал корчиться и практически кричать от того,что член Питера проходился по его внутренним стеночкам.   
\- Кончи от моего члена, - прорычал Питер в его ухо, шлепая бедрами о ягодицы Стайлза и заставляя того громко вскрикнуть, - Я хочу почувствовать это. Давай.  
Стайлз сжался и выгнулся, крича так, что точно охрипнет. Он окрасил их животы белым, сжимая мышцы на члене Питера, что тот кончил даже не осознав этого. Каждый мускул в теле Питера расслабился, но он смог не придавить своим весом Стайлза, падая рядом с ним и не парясь о том, что они все в сперме. Они оба лежали, медленно восстанавливая дыхание и давая поту остынуть. В конце концов, они перестали судорожно дышать и гудение в теле Питера притупилось до фонового шума.   
\- Ммм, - пробормотал Стайлз, глядя на Питера, прежде чем медленно повернуть голову в сторону ванной, - Мне сейчас срочно нужно полотенце или что-то вроде этого, - промямлил он, тыкая рукой в том направлении, - Идем со мной.   
\- Пытаешься применить силу? – с улыбкой спросил мужчина.   
\- Возможно, - ответил он, после чего уронил руку, - Слишком далеко, сил слишком мало. – Была вероятность, что парень говорил о магической силе, но не мог понять этого из-за ошеломительного оргазма.   
Питер усмехнулся, прежде чем встать, - Ленивый, - обвинил он, но Стайлз просто улыбнулся. Он пошел в ванную и намочил полотенце, вытерев руки и живот, после чего вошел обратно в комнату, проходясь взглядом по формам Стайлза. Его глаза остановились на лужице спермы на его животе.   
\- Вообще-то, - произнес он, забираясь на кровать и опуская голову, чтобы провести языком по вязкой жидкости, улыбаясь, когда Стайлз дернулся и прошептал «Черт возьми». Он слизал всю белую жидкость, после чего начал посасывать кожу живота подростка, оставляя засосы по пути.   
Мужчина подвинулся, чтобы он мог опуститься на кровать рядом с мальчишкой, позволяя мягкой кровати и оставшемуся удовлетворению, которое сочилось в его мозг, ввести его в довольное и взвешенное состояние. Волк в уме практически мурлыкал, перевернувшись на спину и показывая живот, потому что оба, и он, и Питер доверяли Стайлзу, потому что тот не причинит боль в уязвимый момент. Он уже давно так не чувствовал присутствия своего волка. Он уже привык к пустоте и не скучал по целому состоянию, но оно вернулось и он чувствовал себя сбалансированным и полным.   
И все благодаря Стайлзу.   
Питер посмотрел, как Стайлз передвинулся, поворачиваясь к волку, кладя щеку на его плечо, перекидывая руку и ногу через него, лениво клеймя. Питер не возражал, просто зарыл нос в волосы мальчишки. Он пах сексом и цитрусом. Это был запах, в который он хотел бы завернуться и никогда не выпутываться из него.   
\- Это был мой первый раз, - сказал Стайлз после некоторого времени, когда они просто наслаждались близостью друг друга.   
Питер медленно открыл глаза и наклонил голову, чтобы посмотреть на него сверху вниз, - Вообще?  
\- Ну, не вообще, - поправил Стайлз, - Я делал это со своей подругой, Хизер. В винном погребе. Было холодно. И очень быстро, - Питер мог буквально чувствовать, как краснеет щека мальчишки на его плече. – Это было в первый раз с мужчиной, - он повернулся и уткнулся лицом в шею оборотня.   
Питер усмехнулся и обвил Стайлза своими руками, - Первый из многих, я надеюсь?  
\- О да, - ответил мальчишка без промедления. 

Питер посмотрел на дверь, когда та открылась и Стайлз вошел внутрь, - Привет, - улыбнулся он ему.   
\- Тебе привет, - ответил мальчишка, подходя к прилавку, прижимаясь в поцелуе к щеке мужчины, после чего направился к столу.  
Несмотря на то, что это было стандартное приветствие для них, так как они были официально вместе, Питер никак не мог перестать улыбаться от уха до уха когда они здоровались, - Как универ? – спросил он, поворачиваясь на стуле наблюдая за парнем, когда тот вытащил книгу , которую сейчас изучал, из сумки.   
\- Бэээ, - таков был ответ Стайлза.   
\- Так хорошо? – сказал Питер с пораженной улыбкой.   
\- А то, - ответил мальчишка, падая на стул, после чего глядя на оборотня, - Итак, у меня есть идея для следующей татуировки, - в его ухмылке была спрятана какая-то хитринка.   
\- Ого, и какая же?   
\- Твое имя, - сказал Стайлз, - На моей заднице. После слова «Собственность».  
Питер рассмеялся громко, ярко и счастливо, и Стайлз улыбнулся еще шире, - Будет сделано. 

 

* - Бейсбольная команда в США.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> История прошлой главы была такова, что я за пару дней перед отпуском вспомнила, что уезжаю, а у меня висит перевод... и я быстренько перевела. В этот раз я уже приехала из отпуска, но вспомнила, что уезжаю на учебу через неделю, поэтому мой спиди режим был опять включен. Очень постараюсь перевести как можно больше до отъезда.


End file.
